Emma
by Anna358
Summary: Emma is not a normal girl, she cant talk, and has a prosthetic leg, will she be able to survive? Will she be able to trust anyone? And will anyone find out her dark secret? And when she gets lost in the jungle, will anyone be there to save her? Jate!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have to write this on a libary computer, because mine is broken, so it might take me a while to update, sorry!

I do not own Lost, if I did I probably wouldn't be posting this on here.

Summary: Emma is a queit girl on her way to LA on flight 815, but her flight crashed on a island filled with strangers, and weird creatures, so will any of them survive?

Just to let you know, I am only 12 so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes! And just let me know if there is!

----------

**_Everything's different, I thought they needed a little girl on that island. _**

Emma sat on one of the back row seats, she looked around at all of the people on board the plane, wondering why they were on. She looked down at her hands, she squeezed them tightly, she hated being with strangers, why had her mom made her fly all by herself? She was only eleven after all, she looked across from her, there was a lady sitting next to a man, she was wearing handcuffs, now Emma was wondering what she had done.

Just then the plane started to shake, and some weird looking mask came down from the roof, she pushed it aside and watched as everyone put his or hers on, what was going on? The plane started shaking even more now, a suitcase's started to fall, she covered her head so she wouldn't get hit, a minute later there was a big crash sound, and the plane hit the ground, people were screaming, some were crying. Emma quickly unbuckled her seat belt and walked out of the plane, people were everywhere, some were dead, some were hurt, she went back into the plane and grabbed her backpack, then walked out of the plane, she didn't want to be with people she didn't know, she wanted to go away from a while.

She looked at the jungle in front of her and smiled, she quickly ran into it, it didn't seem like a normal jungle. She had been walking for over three hours before her legs gave out and she couldn't take another step, she dropped her backpack, and leaned against a tree, why had she wondered away from the group of strangers? Her mom had always told her to think before doing anything, and now she didn't have a clue where she was, or how to get back to the group of people, the bushes in front of her moved, she sat up straight, no, maybe they didn't move, maybe she was just day dreaming.

All of the sudden a big animal ran towards her, her eyes grew big with fear she grabbed her backpack and ran, she looked behind her, the animal was gone. What kind of animal was that anyways? She wondered, she looked up at the tree she was standing next to, it looked like a nice climbing tree, it would at least keep her away from that strange animal. She put her backpack on her back and began to climb up the tree, a couple minutes later she was at the top, with only a couple scrapes and bruises. She smiled and took her backpack off, she was so glad that she had packed a lunch and a couple snacks, and that her mother had made her bring a couple water bottles. She put her backpack on a branch and rested her head on a branch.

----------

Jack and Kate had been walked for over two hours trying to find something.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kate asked as she tossed her long brown hair behind her shoulders.

"I don't know" Jack said. 'Just something"

"Ok" Kate said. "What do you think happened to the plane?"

"I don't know" Jack replied.

"What's that?" Kate asked as she looked at a figure that laid on the ground about twenty feet from them, Kate jogged to the girls side. "She's alive!"

Jack rushed next to her. "I think she fell to the tree" Jack said as he started feeling around for any broken bones. "Her wrist is broken" he said as he gently lifted her up.

"I saw her on the plane" Kate said. "She was alone" she said as she picked up the backpack.

"Hmm" Jack said as he adjusted his grip on the girl, and headed back to the beach.

---------

Emma opened her eyes, where was she? She looked around there were people walked past her. _I must have fallen asleep…_She thought as she sat up, she reached over to pick up her backpack when she noticed a ace bandage on her wrist, she looked at her hand, it didn't hurt, she shook it. "Oww!" she muttered, as she put her hand down, her head hurt, what had happened?

"Hey" Jack said as he walked up behind her, "How are you feeling?"

Emma stared at him, he reminded her a little of her father she was going to go live with.

Jack looked around the island. "Are you ok?"

Emma looked at Kate who started walking towards her.

"Hi" Kate said as she kneeled down beside Emma. "What's your name?"

Emma looked down at the ground and picked up a stick, she wrote EMMA on the sand.

"Emma?" Kate asked. "Can you talk?"

Emma shook her head.

Jack glanced at Kate, "I'm going to go check on a few more people" he said then hurried off.

Emma took her backpack with her other hand and pulled out a water bottle and took a drink.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked.

Emma shrugged, she watched a boy wondering around the beach with some kind of comic book.

"Well, I have to go help some people, you going to be ok?"

Emma nodded slightly.

"Ok, well, see ya later!" Kate said, then she hurried off.

--------

So did you like it? Oh, and could you review?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry people, I couldn't go to the libary when I planned, sorry it took me a while to update!

----

Emma sat on the beach, watching as people wondered all over it, she looked at one fat man, what had his life been like before the plane crash? The fat man looked up and saw her, she quickly looked down, she hated when people caught her staring at them, she looked up with her eyes the man was walking to her.

"Here" Hurly said as he handed her a water bottle.

Emma shook her head, she reached over to pick up her backpack with her non broken arm, she unzipped it and pulled out a water bottle, she held it up and showed it to him.

"Oh, you already have one" Hurly said.

Emma nodded and put it back.

"Ok…" Hurly said, he stood up and walked away.

Emma looked down at her feet.

Flashback…

_Emma was sitting behind the couch in her mom's apartment, her mom sat on the couch not knowing she was there. _

_"I just can't take her anymore Kevin!" Her mom said quietly into the phone. "All she does is sit around, she doesn't say anything, she won't play sports or with other kids, I can come into a room and she'll just be staring at me! It drives me crazy!" _

_Emma wiped away a tear. _

_"I know, I know you have a new girlfriend, but… yes… Thank you!" her mom said. "Kevin thanks" she said and hung up. _

Flashback.

"You all right?" Kate asked as she started to pass her, Emma nodded and Kate went into a tent that Jack was in, a man had gotten something stuck inside his stomach.

"Hey…" Walt said as he walked up to Emma. "Have you seen my dog? He's about this-"

Emma shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Walt asked.

Emma nodded.

"Thanks anyways!" Walt said as he ran off.

Flashback…

_"Your going to go live with your daddy" her mom said as cheerfully as she could. "In LA, he has a nice house and a in ground pool!" she said as she finished packing Emma's suitcase and handed Emma her backpack. _

_Emma just stood and watched, where would she go after her father didn't want her anymore? _

_"You ready?" Her mom asked. _

_Emma nodded. _

_"Let's get in the car…" _

_---- _

_"I know you're going to like your dad" Her mom said for the millionth time. _

_Emma nodded again. _

_"You'll have lot's off fun" her mom started again. "I packed a pad of paper and a couple of pens in your backpack" her mom said. _

End of Flashback…

Emma opened her backpack and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, she began drawing the beach, when Jack walked up to her.

"Wow, that's nice!" he said, Emma quickly hid the pad. Jack smiled. "I brought you some food, it's not much, but everyone needs something to eat"

Emma smiled slightly and took it, she wrote down 'Thank you' and began to eat.

"No problem" Jack said as he walked down the beach to help somebody else…

----

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry people, I sprained my wrist so I haven't been able to ride my bike to the library to actually write this, so sorry about the delay, you can blame my big brother for pushing me into the table! _

----

Emma pulled out a small teddy bear that her mother had given her as a going away present, the pink dress was a little to tight to for it, but it was adorable, she put it down next to her and pulled out her tamagotchi, also known as a digital pet that she was obsessed with, she began feeding it when Walt walked up to her.

"What's that?" he asked as he sat down.

Emma handed it to him.

"Cool! That's a weird looking pet! Can I play with it for a couple of minutes?" he asked as his hands started pressing buttons.

Emma nodded and dug into her backpack again and handed him another tamagotchi.

Walt looked up. "For me?"

Emma nodded.

"Gee! Thanks!" he said as he handed the other one back to her.

Emma smiled.

Walt turned to her. "How come you can't talk?" he asked nervously.

Emma turned to him and shrugged.

Walt nodded. "Well, thanks again!" he said then hurried off.

Flashback.

_"Emma! What did you do!" her mom's boyfriend demanded. "Why'd you let him out!" he shouted. _

_Emma about 6 years old, took a step back frightened. _

_Her mom's boyfriend walked over to her and shook her. "You let that damn dog out!" he shouted. "He needs to be broken!" he slapped her on her face. "You dumb kid! Tell my why you let him out!" _

_"I-I thought he needed some exercise…" she whispered. _

_"Think again kid! Never ever let the damn dog out! Do you understand me!" he shouted. "Huh?" _

_Emma nodded slowly. "I'm sorry-" _

_Her mom's boy friend struck her again. "Never speak again you idiot!" he shouted and stormed out of the room. _

_Emma stood there and began to cry._

End of flashback.

----

"Hey Jack" Kate said as she walked over to him. "How's everyone?"

"Ok…" he said s he took a sip of his water. "What about you? What are you up to?"

"Just checking on everyone, going to go see if Emma's alright" she said as she walked down the beach.

----

"Hey" Kate said as she sat down next to Emma. "How are you?"

Emma shrugged.

"Wanna help me do something?" she asked.

Emma's eyes grew big she nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go collect some food, wanna help me carry it back?"

Emma smiled and nodded.

"Come on then" she said as she stood up.

----

_Ok, so now you know she could talk at least, sorry this chap is short, I didn't have much time to write it, but it's better then nothing, now just don't go throwing rotten veggies at me!_


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how's school these days?" Kate asked as she handed Emma some fruit to put in a basket.

Emma shrugged.

Kate smiled. "Am I bothering you?"

Emma quickly shook her head.

"So, Emma… what happened?" Kate asked.

Emma turned to her and inclined her head.

"Why can't you talk?" Kate asked.

Emma looked down.

"You don't have to tell me… sorry, it wasn't any of my business…"

Emma put her hand on Kate's shoulder and shook her head, she pulled out hr notebook and wrote down. **_Everyone asks, it's ok. _**She looked up at Kate to make sure that she was reading it. **_My mom's boyfriend._** Emma finished.

"Your mom's boyfriend did it to you?" Kate asked shocked.

Emma nodded.

"What did he do?" Kate asked.

Emma bit her lip and shook her head.

"Ok, sorry" Kate said. "Let's get these back to the beach, ok?"

----

"Thank you Kate, Emma" Jack said as he took the fruit from her.

Emma nodded and smiled, then walked off to her spot on the beach.

"Thanks for taking her Kate, I hate watching her everyday, she just sits there..." Jack said.

"I know..." Kate said as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Thanks for the concern" she said quickly then walked away.

----

"Hey!" Walt said as he walked up to Emma. "Wanna race?"

Emma stared at him.

"Hello? Race? Wanna race? Like to that palm tree and back?"

Emma bit her lip, then nodded her head.

"Great!" Walt said. "Ok, on your mark... get set... go!" he shouted. And off they went, Walt was in the lead with Emma a couple steps behind him, Walt tagged the tree first and started danceing. "Oh yeah!" he shouted.

Emma smiled, she started walking away.

"Hey! Wanna race again?" Walt asked.

Emma turned back and shook her head.

----

Jack walked up to Emma the next morning.

"Hello," he said as he sat next to her. "How are you?" he asked.

Emma shrugged.

"Ok... wanna help me deliever food?" Jack asked.

Emma shook her head.

Jack smiled. "Ok, well here's some fruit" he said as he handed her a couple pieces. Emma watched him leave, even though he was nothing like her mom's boyfriend, she didn't trust men...

"Hey," Kate said.

Emma looked up at her and smiled.

"Wanna help me gather wood? Walt and Micheal are helping too" she said.

Emma nodded her head and slowly stood up.

"Good," Kate said. "They're waiting for us..."

----

They had armfuls of food as they walked back to the beach.

Emma was hot and sweaty, all of the sudden, she got her pants stuck on a bush, and they ripped up her left leg, she dropped all the wood and stared down at her leg.

Kate looked back behind her at Emma, she looked at her leg and dropped all the wood in her arms. "Oh my God" she muttered.

Emma looked up at her and held her breath.

"Dad!" Walt shouted. "Look at Emma's leg! It's metal!"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, that was the only thing she didn't want people to know about, her prosthetic leg, tears fell down her face. Why did they have to find out about it?

"Oh my god, you don't have a leg..." Micheal said.

Emma wanted to shout, she knew she didn't havea real leg.

Kate just stood there, staring at it.

Emma bit her lip, she hated to cry in front of people, she jerked her pants out of the bush and ran into the jungle...

----

So? How'd you like it?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks so much for all the reviews!_**

****

----

Last time…

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, that was the only thing she didn't want people to know about, her prosthetic leg, tears fell down her face. Why did they have to find out about it?

"Oh my god, you don't have a leg..." Michael said.

Emma wanted to shout, she knew she didn't have a real leg.

Kate just stood there, staring at it.

Emma bit her lip, she hated to cry in front of people, she jerked her pants out of the bush and ran into the jungle...

Now this time…

Kate was frozen, she never imagined that Emma would have a prosthetic leg, she knew she was odd, but… Kate took off after her, she couldn't let a little ten year old wonder in that jungle alone! Specially a little girl like her. "Emma!" Kate shouted. "Emma where are you?"

----

Michael and Walt turned to each other.

"She didn't have a leg dad…" Walt said sadly.

"I know," Michael replied. "Let's get back to the beach." He said.

----

"EMMA!" Kate shouted, she had been out in the jungle for at least an hour. "Emma!" she shouted again, the bushes in front of her moved, Kate froze. "Emma?" she asked.

"Kate?" A familiar voice asked.

Kate sighed. "Jack?"

Jack walked into view.

"What are you doing out here?" Kate asked.

"Michael told me what happened, I thought I should help look for her,"

"I haven't had any luck…" Kate said.

"Well, then let's get going before it gets dark," Jack said.

----

"Kate, we have to stop and head back to camp before it gets dark," Jack said as he grabbed her arm.

"No! I can't!" Kate shouted.

"Kate, there is no point of looking for her in the dark, you'll hurt yourself then you wont be able to look…" Jack said.

"I know, but it's so cold," Kate said. "And she doesn't have her bag." She added.

"I know, she's a smart kid, she can take care of herself." Jack said.

Kate nodded. "You can go back, I'm camping as soon as it gets dark." Kate said as she began to walk again.

Jack glanced at her, she was to damn stubborn! He quickly followed right behind her.

----

"Kate," Jack said two hours later. "We need to stop," he said.

"Jack-"

"Listen! I care about her just as much as you do! But you can't search for her in the dark, it's to dangerous!"

Kate sighed. "I know but-"

"But what?" Jack asked.

"I can't let her be out here alone…"

"Why?" Jack asked.

Kate turned away from him, a tear fell down her cheek. "Because I just cant!" she shouted. "I'm not having anyone else die!" she shouted.

"Kate…"

"I know, you're right, come on, I'll gather the wood." She said as she began to pick up some wood.

Jack stared at her, what did she mean?

----

Emma huddled next to the tree, she stuffed her hands in her pockets, it was freezing tonight, she looked down at her leg. And started to cry.

----

So? How was it? 


	6. Chapter 6

xlostangelx: Yes, I'm only 12, thanks!

A. Nutter: Ok, thanks, I'm still new out this so I'll take all the advice I can get! Umm, I'm not allowed to email strangers, but thanks for the offer!

----

The next morning…

"Kate, at least drink something will ya?" Jack asked, he was getting really worried about her.

"I told you I'm not thirty!" Kate said as she ducked under a tree branch.

"I know that, I don't want you to get dehydrated." Jack said.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I won't" she replied.

"Right…" Jack said.

Kate turned around to look at him. "Jack, if that's all you're going to do is say what I should and should not do, I think you should go back to camp! Because I'm not giving up!" Kate said then continued walking.

"I'm sorry Kate, but"

"Jack!" Kate shouted. "Please stop!"

Jack rubbed his forehead, she was right, he was worrying to much about her, and not enough about Emma.

----

Emma woke up as a few drops began to fall on her, if she didn't get somewhere quick, she would be soaked in no time, but she didn't move, she just sat there, her head against a tree, everyone knew know, she was some kid who didn't have a leg because of her mom's stupid boyfriend!

Flashback!

Emma, about the age of 8, ran for her dear life, she was running down the road as fast as her legs would allow her, she had to get away, if she didn't know, she never would.

A car spun around the corner and came straight for her.

"No!" she sobbed, she began to run the other way, he couldn't kill her! He couldn't!"

"Emma!" her mom's boyfriend shouted as he pulled up in front of her and got out of the car. "Get in the car now!" he shouted.

"No" Emma sobbed.

"Emma I am warning you!"

"You're scared that I'm gonna tell on you! Well, I AM!" With that she dashed off down the road again.

"Over my dead body," he muttered and quickly got back into the car.

Emma turned around and froze, the car was coming straight at her, he was going to hit her! She screamed, then blacked out…

End of flashback.

The rain began to pour, she shivered at scooted closer to the tree, her whole body was frozen.

----

"Kate! We need to stop, anything could be slippery and either one of us could-"

"Jack, go home and see if anyone is ok," Kate said.

"Home?" he asked. "Kate I can't leave you and Emma out in this rain!" he said.

"Yes you can! Now go!" she shouted.

Jack hesitated, then hurried away.

Kate sighed, and began to walk again…

----

The next morning, the rain had stopped a couple of hours ago, and thankfully hadn't started again.

Kate had been searching all night with no luck, Emma had been out here for two whole days, she wasn't going to let herself give up, what if Emma needed her? She couldn't give up.

Kate wiped her hair out of her face, she stumbled over a rock and started to fall down a small mountain, when she reached the bottom, she groaned, she looked up what was in front of her it was Emma.

"Emma!" she shouted, she quickly got up and ran to her side. "Emma!" she said she began to shake her, the little girl was freezing! "Emma?" she asked, she checked her pulse and made sure she was still breathing, she was.

Kate took a deep breath and picked up Emma and put her over her shoulders, the only problem, was it was a day hike back if she took shortcuts, Kate was strong, but Emma wasn't light, but Kate didn't care right now, she had to get Emma back to Jack, as quickly as possible.

A little while later, Kate's leg began to hurt, she looked down at it, blood ran down her le from a inch deep cut. "Damn it!" she shouted, how could she not notice? Jack was going to kill her when she got back.

After another 5 hours or so, she had to rest, she needed rest, she gently put Emma down and sat down herself, Emma was still very cold, one reason was because she was wearing her wet clothes, but Kate was not about to take them off.

Kate popped her neck and sighed, only a couple more hours, she could do it… she had to do it!

----

So? What do you think? It was longer! Yay! You're supposed to clap…


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! I'm so happy you guys like it! And I hope you continue to like it! I would have written this chapter sooner, but it was raining, and I'm not allowed to ride to the library in the rain, SORRY! We should be getting our computer soon… I hope!

----

Kate took off her jacket and wrapped it around her leg, pain shot up through her body, Kate bit her lip. That really hurt! How was she supposed to carry Emma back with a hurt leg?

Kate ignored the pain and leaned over and picked up Emma. Emma was now shaking all over, her soft skin was freezing, Kate almost dropped her because she was so cold.

After walking another half an hour, Kate knew that it would begin to rain soon… that's all she needed, rain, oh joy!

A couple minutes later Kate fell to the ground with Emma on top of her, she tried to force her eyes to stay open, she couldn't any longer, everything went black…

----

Locke was searching through the thick forest for Kate or Emma, no one had seen either one of them in a day or more. Jack was getting really worried, but he couldn't leave, Hurly had sprained his ankle.

Locke looked down at the deep footprints that were in front of him. They were Kate's, but there was no sing of Emma's footprints. Locke followed the prints he stopped when he saw what laid in front of him, Kate was lying on the ground with Emma on top of her.

He quickly ran over to her. "Kate? Kate?" he asked.

Kate's head moved, it took all her energy to open her eyes. "L-Locke?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me, you're going to be all right." He said.

Kate nodded slightly. "Get… Emma back to… Jack."

"Ok," Locke replied. "I'll be back, ok?"

"Ok," she whispered.

Locke lifted the small girl up into his arms, he hated the thought of leaving Kate alone in the middle of the jungle, not knowing what was out there. Locke began to run, he was almost to the beach when he saw Jin.

"Jin!" he shouted. Jin turned around. "I need you to take her to Jack, ok? You understand?"

"Doctor," Jin said.

"Yes, take her to doctor!" Locke said as he handed her to Jin, then ran back into the jungle.

Jin looked down at the pale girl. "Doctor," he muttered and began to run.

----

"Jack!" Jin shouted.

Jack hurried out of the hospital they had built. "Wha-" he stopped. "Oh my god!" he rushed over to Jin and took Emma, and hurried into the tent, Sun was in and helping Hurly get his homemade crutches.

"Sun! I need your help!" Jack said.

Sun looked over at Emma.

"She needs dry clothes, umm…-"

"Walt!" Sun shouted as she poked her head out of the tent. "Go fetch Emma's bag!"

"Why?" Walt asked.

"Just do it!" she shouted.

Walt arrived a few minutes later with her backpack.

Sun and Jack immediately began to dress her. "She's freezing!" Jack said. "Sun, hand me that blanket over there!"

Sun reached over and handed it to Jack, Jack began to wrap it around the frozen girl.

"She has a fever," Sun said as she felt her head.

Jack sighed and rubbed his head. "Where's Kate?"

----

I'll try to post the next chapter on Tuesday, ok? Oh, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm updated it on tuesday! Like I said I would! It's not that long, but I hope it works!

----

Locke was running as fast as he could into the jungle, looking around for Kate, by the time he finally reached her, the rain had began to fall on them, he quickly scooped her up into his arms, when he noticed her leg. "Oh god!" he muttered.

Locke began to run again, he was getting really tired, but there was no way he was going to give up! He was on the beach! He just had to get to Jack's tent. "Jack!" he shouted a few minutes later.

----

Jack had finished wrapping Emma, but she was still freezing! Her little body moved, she shivered, he began to try and give her water, but her face kept on moving and he got water all over her. She shivered even more.

"Jack!" Locke shouted from outside.

Jack looked at Emma, and then ran out of the tent. "Locke you-"

"Jack, her leg's bleeding really bad," Locke said.

"Here out her down in the tent," Jack said as he opened it, Locke quickly put her in. "Locke, go get dry, ok?"

Locke nodded and walked away.

Jack hurried into the tent, he looked at Kate. "Sun, hand me the last of the bandage," he ordered, and Sun quickly did. He wiped away the blood, and began to wrap her leg, Kate wasn't as cold as Emma, but she was still freezing. "Sun, you're going to have to get her out of the clothes, I think it's best if you change her…" he said.

Sun nodded. "Yes,"

Jack nodded and hurried out of the tent.

----

A couple hours later…

Jack was in the hospital tent, half asleep, but ready to jump up at anything, Emma began to start moaning and shaking, Jack's eyes flew open, he turned to her and felt her forehead. Her fever was getting a lot worse, and there wasn't much he could do about it.

Kate opened her eyes she turned to Jack. "Jack…" she whispered.

Jack turned around. "Kate, how do you feel?"

"Not so good, how's Emma?" she asked.

Jack looked down. "She's not doing good Kate," he said.

Kate blinked. "She's going to make it though, right?"

Jack bit his lip. "I don't know," he said.

Kate nodded. "Ok,"

"Now you get some rest," Jack ordered.

Kate shook her head and sat up. "I'm ok, my-"

"Kate, lay down, now." Jack said.

Kate looked up at him. "Jack-"

"Kate, please..." Jack said with his eyes pleading.

Kate sighed. "Ok," she nodded.

Jack gave her a small smile.

"I have a question..." she said.

"Shoot,"

"How did I get here?"

"Locke, found you both," Jack said.

"Remind me to thank him later..."

"Ok," Jack said. "Now get some rest,"

Kate laid back down, she wasn't at all tired, but, she wasn't going to let Jack fuss all over her for trying to get up.

----

Sorry I couldn't make it longer, my dad is getting mad at me for being here so long, well, see la later!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much baudelaire7! You're my only reviewer left!

----

Both Jack and Kate were woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of moaning, they both imminently turned to Emma, who was shaking, and shivering hard.

"Jack?" Kate asked.

"I don't know," he said as he pulled up Emma's blankets. "If she makes it through the night, she'll live, but…"

Kate looked down. "There's nothing you can do?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "Not without all the medicines and equipment…" Jack said, he turned to Kate. "Kate, this is basically up to her, wither or not she lives…"

"What?"

"And right now, there's a chance she doesn't want to fight…"

Kate froze.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Kate nodded her head. "I uh…"

Jack nodded. "You should get some rest,"

"What about you?" she asked.

"Sun's coming by later for a couple of hours…" he said.

"Jack,"

"Kate, I'm the doctor remember?" he said.

Kate nodded. "But your not the doctor when it comes to yourself," she said as she pulled up her blanket and went to sleep.

----

Kate woke up later that morning, Jack wasn't there, Kate smiled, maybe he actually went to get some sleep… probably not. Kate sat up and looked down at her leg, it didn't look as bad today had, probably because she didn't have a bandage on then. Kate looked over in the corner, there stood a pair of sticks, carved out to be walking sticks.

She smiled.

"Mommy!" Emma shouted in her sleep, Kate looked quickly over at her, she had… talked! More like shouted but talked.

Emma began to shake again. "M-mom-my" she muttered.

Kate hopped over to her side. "Hey, Emma! Emma? Come on, wake up…" Kate said as she shook her.

Emma's eyes opened in a flash, when she saw Kate she started to cry, she grabbed Kate's neck and hugged her tightly, Emma was breathing heavily, like she had just run a million miles. Emma began to cry.

"Shh," Kate said as she sat up on the bed. "It's ok," she whispered.

Emma pulled her hands away and rested her head in Kate's lap.

"Everything's going to be ok," Kate said as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair.

Emma nodded, and quickly fell back to sleep.

Kate stared at her, Emma could talk, so why was she pretending she couldn't? That just made no sense… Kate took a stray hair that fell on her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Jack walked into the room carrying some fruit and two water bottles. "Kate?" he asked.

"Uhh, Hi Jack…" she said.

Jack frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Emma had a nightmare I think, she woke up Jack!"

Jack smiled. "That's good," he said. "She fall asleep right away?"

"Almost," Kate said. "She was very scared… poor little kid," she added.

Jack nodded. "She's probably been through a lot,"

"I know…" Kate said. "Jack?"

"Huh?" he said not looking up from the fruit he was stacking.

"She can talk," Kate said. "She called out for her mom…"

Jack looked up at this. "When?"

"Just now," Kate replied.

Jack wrinkled his forehead. "That's odd…"

"That's what I thought."

Jack looked over at Emma, then turned back to Kate. "Hey, umm Locke made you some crutches," he said.

"I noticed." Kate said with a smile.

Jack nodded.

"Can I get up now?" she asked.

"Only if you eat breakfast," Jack replied.

"I'm not hungry," Kate said.

"Uhh, right, you haven't eaten in days," he said.

"So? I-"

"KATE!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, when's the last time _You _ate?" she asked.

Jack swallowed.

"Jack," Kate said.

Jack sighed. "Fine, I'll eat one, and you eat one," he said as he tossed her a piece of fruit.

"Fine," she said..

"I'm going to need your help to get Emma to eat though," Jack said.

Kate nodded. "Anything I can do to help her…"

"Good,"

----

So? How was it? I'm so excited! I cannot wait for this episode on lost! It's going to be so cool!


	10. Chapter 10

Emma woke up to a bunch of yells and screams, she slowly lifted her head up, she had fallen asleep on Kate. Kate jerked her head up at the noise too she looked down at Emma. "I'll be right back, ok?" she said as she stood up.

Emma nodded.

Kate stood up got on her crutches and hurried out of the tent.

Emma sat up, she looked around the tent, not remembering how she got here. She figured it didn't matter right now, she slowly stood up and walked over to the 'door' she poked her head out, he eyes widened. Something was on fire! It looked like a boat, but they didn't have a boat… did they?

After a minute of watching, Kate headed back towards her. "Emma!" she shouted once she saw she was out of bed. "What are you doing?"

Emma ignored her and continued to watch as people tried to put out the fire.

"Emma, get back to bed, now." Kate said.

Emma looked up at her, and slowly walked back into her bed.

Flashback!

_Years earlier…_

_Emma woke up to her mothers screams, she quickly got out of bed and rushed into her mom's room, where her mom's boyfriend was hitting her. _

_"Emma!" her mom shouted once she saw her. _

_Her mom's boyfriend turned to her and started coming towards her. _

_Emma stood there, frightened, her mom was bleeding on her arms. _

_"Emma! Run!" her mom shouted, _

_Emma did, she quickly ran out of the back door and out of the property, with her mom's boyfriend right behind her, she was a fast runner for a six year old, suddenly, her mom's boyfriend wasn't behind her, she stopped for a minutes, then continued to run down the street in her blue plaid pajamas, her bare feet hurt from running on the bumpy road. _

_All of the sudden, a car came at her, it was her mom's boyfriend's car. Emma started to cry, and quickly turned and ran the other way, away from the car. The car continued to gain on her. "You damn kid!" he shouted, he got out of the car and tackled her. "If you ever, EVER say a word, I don't care if I get sent to jail, I'll kill you."_

_"Well, I'm telling the police you hurted my mommy!" she shouted as she began to run again. _

_"No, you wont!" he shouted, he got back into his car, and drove right to her. _

_Emma screamed, the car was right next to her, and suddenly, everything went black… _

_End of flashback!_

"Emma, you're still sick!" Jack said later that day, after Kate had told him that she had gotten up. "You were out there for a long time, a long time, you shouldn't have gotten up…" Jack said.

Emma ignored him.

Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Here, eat this," he said as he handed her a piece of fruit.

Emma looked up at him, and shook her head.

"Emma, eat the food!" Jack ordered.

Emma shook her head again.

"Emma eat the damn food now!" he shouted.

Emma's bottom lip trembled, she stared up at Jack with tears in her eyes.

Kate looked over at Jack he rarely lost his temper.

"Emma, I'm sorry but-"

Emma turned away from him, she bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Emma, you have to eat," he said. "I don't know when's the last time you had food was, but I know you haven't had it in at least two days!"

Emma's shoulders shook.

_Great Jack you got her crying now_. He thought to himself.

"Emma," Kate said as she sat down on the 'bed' next to her. "You need to eat something, ok?"

Emma shook her head.

Kate turned to Jack helplessly.

Jack sighed, the next resort was force feeding… and that was something he didn't want to do. "Emma, please?" he asked.

Emma wiped her tears away.

"Please?" Jack asked again.

Emma shook her head again.

Jack sighed, and walked out of the tent…

_Flashback!_

_Emma's mom walked into the hospital, she headed over to the counter, "Umm, I need to see my daughter, Emma Jones," she said. _

_A doctor walking by stopped and turned to her. "You're Emma's mom?" he asked. _

_She turned to him and nodded her head. _

_"Come here," he said as he walked away with her right behind him. _

_"What's wrong with her?" _

_"I'm afraid it was your boyfriend who hit her ma'am," he said. _

_"Oh god!" she cried. _

_"Umm, he crushed her leg, we had to amputate it," he said. _

_"You're telling me she has no leg?" her mom asked. _

_"Yes ma'am," he said. _

_"Where is she?" she asked. _

_"Come here," he said as he walked into a room. _

_There laid Emma, she was hooked up to many machines, her leg was covered with a cast, from that day on, she had not spoken a word… _

End of flashback!

----

So? How was it? I hope you liked it! I don't know when the next time I can update it is, but I'll try and hurry!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews!

----

Kate walked into the tent the next morning, neither Jack, or her could get Emma to eat or drink. Kate looked at Emma who was sitting in the 'bed' staring at the ground.

"Hey," Kate said as she walked over and sat on the 'bed' across from her. "How are you feeling?"

Emma stayed still.

"Emma," Jack said as he walked into the tent. "We both know you can talk," Jack said.

Emma quickly looked up at him, her mouth opened, but she shut it instantly.

"Why have you been pretending you can't talk?" Kate asked.

Emma looked over at Kate, then looked down, she swallowed, how could they know about that? She had not spoken a word!

"Emma, you were yelling for your mom in your sleep," Kate said.

Emma bit her lip, this wasn't good.

Jack turned to Kate who shrugged.

Jack sighed. "Emma, we're not going to hurt you, ok? We just want to help…" he said.

Emma began to chew on the bottom of her lip.

"Here," he said as he handed her a bottle of water. "Drink at least half of it," he said then walked out of the tent.

Emma looked up at Kate, who was watching Jack leave.

"Emma, he's trying to help you," Kate said as she turned back to Emma.

Emma swallowed again.

"Emma, will you please drink something at least?" Kate asked.

Emma looked down at the bottle of water beside her, she sighed and unscrewed the cap, she held the bottle to her lips and took a sip, then carefully she screwed the cap back on and sat it next to her, she looked up at Kate who was smiling.

"Thank you Emma," she said.

Emma nodded.

"Jack says if you eat and drink enough you can get up in a couple days," Kate said.

Emma ignored her.

Kate sighed. "Emma, what happened?" she asked as she hopped over and sat on the other 'bed'. "Why do you pretend you cant talk?"

Emma started swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Kate sighed quietly.

Emma's stomach growled, but she ignored it.

Kate handed her a piece of fruit.

Emma put it next to the water bottle.

"Well, I'm going to go for a little walk, don't get up!" she said as she walked out of the tent.

A few minutes later Walt arrived, he looked around to make sure no one was watching, then quickly dashed into the tent. "Here," he said as he handed her, her tamagotchi. "I kept it alive for you, I hope you dont mind..." he said.

Emma smiled her first real smile in days, she shook her head and took her pet from him.

"I heard Kate tell Jack that you're still not eating..." Walt said.

Emma looked up at him.

"Your bag's in here, you still have your candy bars, and peanuts, and stuff..." he said. "I wasn't looking through it! I was just trying to get your tamagotchi!"

Emma nodded.

Walt smiled. "What happened to your leg?" he asked.

Emma froze, she looked down at her blue jeans that hid everything.

"Sorry," he said. "Hope you can get up soon!" he said as he hurried out of the tent.

Emma sighed, so did she. She looked around the tent, and spotted her backpack under the other 'bed' she smiled and grabbed it, she unzipped it and pulled out a small bag of peanuts, and a bag of chips. She quickly began to eat them in no time she wasn't hungry anymore, she quickly put the wrappers back into her backpack and zipped them up. That should make Jack happy...

----

"Hey," Walt said as he walked up to Jack.

"Hey Walt," Jack said as he looked up.

"That Emma, she ate something," he said with a smile.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I saw her eat some of her food, I just thought I should tell you, because you wanted her to eat an all..." Walt said, then he turned around and walked away.

"He got Emma to eat?" Kate asked.

"I guess so..." Jack said with a smile.

Kate smiled. "Did you see Micheal and Jin starting to build the new raft?"

"Yeah, I saw that," he said.

Kate nodded.

"Jack!" Locke said as he came close to him, carrying something in his arms, Boone.

"Oh my god!" Kate said. "What happened?"

"He fell off a cliff," Locke replied.

Jack looked up, then back down at Boone. "Locke, I need you to tell me excatly what happened," Jack said.

No reply.

"Locke?" Jack looked up, he was gone. "Where'd he go?"

Kate shrugged.

"Help me get him into the tent," Jack said.

Kate nodded.

----

Emma was just sitting on the 'bed' like she had been doing for days, when Kate and Jack came into the tent carrying Boone, Emma's eyes widened, all that blood, it started to make her sick.

"Emma, get out," Jack said.

Emma wanted to leave, but she couldn't she was frozen, she stared at Boone, she started to shake,

"Kate, get Emma out of here," Jack said as he began to clean the wounds.

"Come here Emma," Kate said as she took her hand and walked out of the tent.

Emma was still shaking in shock. '

"Emma! Stop it!" Kate said as she shook her.

Emma turned to her, her face was covered in tears, she was scared.

"Emma? Are you going to be ok?" Kate asked.

Emma nodded slowly.

"Come here," she said as she started walking away from the tent, she sawMicheal up ahead. "Micheal!" she shouted.

Micheal turned to her. "Can you watch her?"

Micheal looked at her with a weird expression on his face.

"Boones been hurt, I have to go help Jack," Kate explained quickly.

"Yes," Micheal said. "Come here Emma," he said.

Emma didn't let go of Kates hand.

"Emma, I have to go," she said.

Emma started to shake her head, more stears fell down her face.

"I wont hurt you," he said as he held out his hand.

"Emma, I'll be back, ok? But you have to stay here for a little while, ok?"

Emma nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" Walt asked.

"She's in shock," Kate said, then hurried back towards the hospital tent...

----

Since we all know what happens to Boone I'm not going to write him dying, he just dies, and we all know that Claire has her baby about this time too, so that is happening, I'm just not writting it, because I don't know exactly what they say...


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for the really kind reviews! I love you guys!

----

Emma sat on the log very close to Michael, Michael was building another raft with Jin, and Walt helped when he felt like it.

"Emma, are you hungry?" Michael asked as he looked up from tying pieces of bamboo together.

Emma didn't reply, she continued to stare at the sand.

"Emma, are you ok? You didn't sleep last night..."

Emma didn't budge.

"Dad, she can't talk, remember?" Walt said.

"I know, but she can shake her head cant she?" Michael asked as he turned to Walt.

Walt nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Something caught Emma's eyes, she moved her eyesight to Jack, who was walking down the beachtowards Shannon and Sayid, he started talking to her. Emma stood up. Suddenly, Shannon started to run away, with Sayid right behind her.

Jack glanced up at Emma, he looked tired.

Emma could tell by his expression on his face, Boone was dead, or soon would be.

"Hey dad! Claire has her baby!" Walt said as he ran farther down the beach towards the group of people.

There was Claire, surrounded by people, Kate and Charlie stood next to her, in Claire's arms was a baby.

Emma stood there frozen, one life was taken, but another was born, a tear slid down her face, she hadn't even known Boone, why was she crying for him? Michael walked over to the crowd, along with Jack, Emma headed in the other direction, she sat on a rock next to the ocean, the water touched her tennis shoes. She blinked away tears, poor Shannon.

"Emma?"

Emma quickly turned around to face Kate.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Emma nodded.

"Ok," she said as she sat next to her. "Did you see Claire's baby?"

Emma nodded.

Kate smiled.

Emma brushed a tear away.

Kate sighed. "It's going to be ok,"

----

A couple days later...

Emma was getting used to being bored all day, the new raft was almost finished, she was going to ask Michael if she could go today, Kate wanted to go really bad, along with Sawyer. However, she hoped that if she went or stayed, Kate would be with her, she trusted Kate, she never thought she could trust anyone again after what happened with her mom's boyfriend.

Emma picked up he backpack and slowly walked over to Michael.

"Hi Emma," he said as he looked up at her, he was lying next to a tree, someone had tried to poison him. "What can I do for you?"

Emma swallowed. "Can... I go on the raft with you?" she asked quickly.

Michael stared at her, with his mouth hanging open. "Y-you can talk?" he asked incredulously.

Emma bit her lip, and nodded.

"Why the hell didn't you say something then?" he demanded.

Emma looked down. "Please?" she asked. It still felt weird, talking, she wasn't sure until now that she would ever talk again.

"Emma! You've been lying to all of us!"

Emma held back the tears, and wished she weren't so emotional. "I-I know," she muttered.

"Why?" Michael asked.

Emma looked up at him and shook her head. "I- Please?" she asked.

Michael stared at her, what kind of life had she lived? He couldn't say 'no' to her, she was just a kid, like Walt. "Yeah, you can," he said.

Emma smiled, she ran to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks," she said.

Michael smiled. "You're welcome," he didn't know how he was going to fit her onboard, it was going to be three adults, and now, two kids. He shrugged and rested his head back on the tree.

Emma walked away smiling.

----

More coming soon! In the meantime, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't get something, I'm on 12 story/auther alerts, and am on 9 favorites, why don't I get more then like, two reviews per chapter?

Anyways, Thanks for who DID review, LOVE YA!

----

Emma looked around, where could Kate be? She bit her lip, and started walking towards Kate's tent, and that's where she found her, softly crying, while holing onto a little toy plane. Emma swallowed. "Kate?" she asked.

Kate quickly turned around. " Emma? You spoke!"

Emma stared at her in concern. "Are… you all right?" she asked.

Kate wiped the tears away. "Yeah, just giving my eyes an exercise," she said with a smile.

Emma smiled.

"So, what got you starting to talk?" she asked.

Emma sat down. "I have to ask Michael if I could go with him," she said.

Kate froze. "You're leaving?"

Emma nodded. "People feel weird with me here, I can tell, the look at me diff-deff- differently." She finished.

Kate looked down. "I'm sorry, they look at me differently too now," she said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"No reason…" Kate lied, if not for Sawyer, she would be going on that raft too.

"Are you going?" Emma asked.

Kate shook her head. "No," she replied.

Emma sighed. "I wanted to answer your qe-question…" she said. "Because I might never see you again,"

"What question?"

"What happened to my leg, and why I didn't talk…" she said.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to," Emma replied. "M-my mom, she had this boyfriend, he wasn't good… and one night I woke up, he was hitting her-"

"How old were you?" Kate asked.

"Six," Emma replied. "My mom told me to run, so I did, I ran as fast as I could down the street, he was running after me, but then he wasn't behind me, so I stopped to catch my breath… then I kept running down the street, a second later he came towards me with his big car," she said, and quickly wiped away the tears. "He caught up to me, and got out of the car, he pushed me to the ground and started shouting at me. He told me if I ever said as word, he didn't care, and he was going to kill me." Emma broke off with a small sob. "I believed him, but I told him I was going to go tell the police, and I got up and ran away, he got into the car, and… hit me." She said. "I haven't said a word until today, I guess I really believed him, even though he was in jail."

"Oh my god," Kate muttered. "I'm sorry Emma, is that what happened to your leg?"

Emma looked down. "Yeah, he crushed it." She replied.

"Oh man!" Kate muttered, and she thought her life was bad, well... so it was, but not in that way. "Why were you on the plane?"

"I was going to go live with my dad, my mom didn't want me anymore," she said with a tear rolling down her face. "I cant say anything without crying," she muttered.

Kate smiled. "I'll miss you, and I hope you have a good time with your dad."

"Thanks," Emma said. "But, don't tell Jack I'm going on the raft." she said.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"I think he'll try and stop me, he might say it is danrous-dangerous."

Kate nodded. "Ok," she said. "Be safe."

"I'll try," Emma said, she quickly gave Kate a hug and hurried out of the tent.

----

So? How was it?


	14. Chapter 14

Yay! I got two reviews! Thank you all so much! You guys ROCK! Yes, as soon as I find out about Kate's real past, which I will next week, I will have Kate tell her... :D

----

Kate walked slowly over to Sawyer, who seemed to be packing his stuff up, ok, so maybe it wasn't all his! "Sawyer?" Kate asked as she walked up to him.

Sawyer looked up, then back down. "Came for an apology?" he chuckled. "Sorry freckles,"

"I'm not here for a apology Sawyer," Kate said harshly. "I want you to take good care of Emma, ok?"

Sawyer turned around instantly. "Emma? She's coming?" he asked.

Kate nodded. "She's scared, just watch after her, ok? Oh, and make sure she drinks enough water." Kate said, and then walked out of the tent.

"Freckels!" Sawyer shouted after her. "Why didn't ya ask Michael?"

"He has Walt to look after," Kate shrugged.

"Do you think it's such a good idea that she comes?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Kate said. "But it's what she wants."

Sawyer stood there, watching Kate walk away, she was a damn pretty women.

----

Emma stuffed a couple of pieces of fruit into her backpack, she knew Michael would have food on the raft, but you never know... Sje stood up and walked towards the raft and stopped, she looked over at Kate, Hurly, Jack, Locke and a man she had never met before head into the jungle. Then she spotted Shannon sitting on the beach, she looked around and walked to her. "Shannon?" she asked.

Shannon glanced up at her, by expression on her face Emma could tell she was confused. "I thought you didn't talk," she said.

Emma sat down. "I do." she said.

"I can see that, hear..."

"I'm sorry about your brother," Emma said.

Shannon nodded. "Thanks,"

"I-I put some fresh flowers on his cross," she said.

Shannon smiled. "Thank you Emma,"

Emma smiled.

"You guys be safe."

Walt walked over to them with his dog, Vincent. "Shannon," he said. "Here, you take him," he said.

Emma stood up and walked away, that was very nice of Walt, it would give Shannon something to do.

"You ready?" Michael asked as Emma walked towards him.

Emma nodded and put her backpack onto the raft.

"Why, if it isn't freckles little friend," Sawyer said as he came towards her.

Emma looked up at him, she hadn't really met him before, she stared into his eyes then turned around and hopped on the raft.

Michael, Jin and Sawyer began to push the raft, they hopped on as soon as it was far enough.

The people on the beach began to clap, Emma smiled.

"Go back!" Walt shouted.

Emma looked in the water to see his dog swimming towards them.

"Vincent! Go back!" Walt shouted. "Go!"

Emma felt bad for the dog.

Vincent began to swim back towards the beach.

Emma smiled again as they sailed away...

----

Ok, I know, short chapter, but I should get this updated really soon! The next chapters should be up soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, I don't know the exact words fot this, but I'll try and write is just as I remember it... ok?

----

Later that night.

Emma was looking around the ocean when she spotted Sawyer reading something she walked over to him.

"Those are private!" Walt shouted as he looked down at the bottle full of messages.

"I'm just trying to keep myself entertained!" Sawyer replied.

Emma shook her head and walked away.

Michael ignored it and went back to sailing.

"It's about time to check for ships ain't it?" Sawyer asked a few minutes later.

"I don't want to waste batteries, let's wait until we get farther out." Michael said.

"The man said ever half an hour." Sawyer said.

Michael sighed and turned on the radar. "Nope. nothing," he said.

"Leave it on for a minute," Sawyer said.

A minute later.

"Dad!" Walt shouted. "It's found something!"

Everyone rushed over to the radar.

"It's a ship!" Sawyer said.

Emma smiled.

"Fire the flare!" Sawyer said as he turned to Michael.

Michael held the flare gun. "Maybe we should wait..." he said.

"What are you talking about? Fire it!"

Michael hesitated.

Emma held her breath, what if he fired it to late?

The dot on the screen continued to fade away.

Michael looked and everyone and held his hand over his head and fired it.

"It's gone," Walt announced.

"You fired it to late!" Sawyer shouted.

"You made me waste one!" Michael shouted back.

"Wait! Dad! It's coming back!" he shouted happily. "It's coming towards us!"

Everyone turned to the screen.

"It's coming right for us!" Walt shouted happily.

"Yeah!" Michael shouted he gave a jump.

"We're going to be rescued!" Walt shouted.

Jin looked happy too, but also looked a little confused.

Emma's heart was jumping all over the place, she smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled before.

Suddenly a boat appeared in front of them.

"Yeah! Hello!" Everyone started shouting at once.

"What do we have here?" A man on the boat asked.

"We were stranded on a island!" Michael said.

"Well ain't that something?" he said.

"We've been on there for over a month!" Michael shouted.

The man chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take the boy,"

Everyone froze.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Give me the boy," he said.

"No! I'm not giving you anyone!" Michael said.

Emma hid behind Sawyer.

Sawyer pulled out his gun and fired a shot, while someone from inside the boat fired at him, he fell over board and into the water.

Some people grabbed Walt and pulled him onto the boat, a lady from inside the boat tossed a lantern onto the raft, and then started to sail away.

Emma jumped off the burning raft and began to swim away, she could hear Michael and Walt screaming to each other, suddenly a big wave came and pushed her away, Emma wasn't the best of swimmers, she looked towards the island, she wasn't that dar, she could swim there. She started swimming, as fast as she could towars the island, out of no where a log appeared, she wrapped her arms around it, and began to cough up water, she kicked her legs up and down, hoping she could make it to the island before it was to late.

Six minutes later, she was only about 20 feet from the island, but she couldn't kick anymore, she was to tired, she let the waves push her towards the island, all of the sudden, she could feel the sand underneth her, she looked at it, and fell into a deep sleep...

----

No, I didn't have her get taken, but that doesn't mean she wont...

So? How was it? Great? Horrible? Please let me know!


	16. Chapter 16

Yay! I have a long chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

----

Emma slowly opened her eyes tiredly, where was she? She looked at the sand below her, she didn't remember this part of the beach, where was everyone? She slowly sat up, she looked down at her leg, at least there was one place in her body that didn't feel wet. Emma looked down the ocean, where was Jin, Sawyer and Michael? And Walt? Where had they taken Walt? She pushed her hair out of her face. Blood? She felt her head again, how had she gotten that cut? Emma slowly stood up. She looked at the ocean and spotted something, she took a step closer, it was Sawyer and Michael on a raft! She smiled, she hadn't been so happy to see anyone before!

She ran down the beach where they had landed. "Sawyer!" she shouted. "Michael!" she came closer and noticed the blood on Sawyer's arm.

"You speak?" Sawyer muttered.

Emma came closer. "Are you… ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he muttered as he sat up.

Suddenly they heard shouts, they all looked up to see Jin running towards them, shouting. "Michael Sawyer!"

"Jin?" Sawyer asked as he stood up.

Jin reached them. "Others, others… others." he said.

"Others what?" Emma asked.

"Others!" Jin said one last time.

They all looked up to see the 'others' Jin was shouting about coming out of the jungle.

Sawyer stood up what was quickly knocked out by the leader.

"Sawyer!" Emma shouted as she tried to get to him, but someone grabbed her.

Michael, Jin and Sawyer were dragged through the jungle by the 'others' While Emma walked with a man who held her shoulders tightly.

They tossed Sawyer, Jin and Michael into a pit with a primitive bamboo prison door, the leader was about to close it Emma jerked free from the tight grip on her shoulders and jumped into the pit.

"What the hell?" Sawyer muttered.

"Where's my boy? Where's my boy? Hey! Hey! What'd you do with my boy? You hear me? Come back here!" Michael shouted.

Emma scooted closer to Sawyer.

Sawyer looked over at her, then turned to Jin. "What do you know? What did they do to you?" he gestured up to the people who had thrown them in the pit. "Who the hell are they?"

"He… said others," Emma replied quietly.

Jin nodded. "Others,"

Michael turned to Jin. "Did you see Walt?" he asked.

Sawyer tried to yell over Michael's voice. Others, how many? How many?"

Jin shook his head and put his hands over his eyes.

"Blindfolded, they had him blindfolded." Emma muttered.

"Could be hundreds of 'em," Sawyer said as he looked up. "Push me up,"

"What?" Michael asked.

Emma stared at Sawyer's hurt shoulder, what had happened?

"Boost me up, I'm gonna try and get us out of here." He said and turned to Jin. "Come on, help us out Chewie,"

Emma shook her head, it wasn't a good idea.

Jin and Michael began to lift Sawyer up, and he began to try and push the door open.

"They got it weighted down with something, it's tied off somewhere, come on, lift me higher." Said Sawyer.

Suddenly a knife came threw the slat and Sawyer fell backwards knocking Michael and Jin over.

Emma winced.

The door opened and they threw another person in there.

"It's a girl." Michael said as he helped her sit up. "Okay, okay,"

"Are you all right? Sister?" Sawyer asked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We crashed, we were on a plane, Sydney to LA," Emma muttered.

"What?" she asked as she turned to Emma, what was the kid doing in here?

"forty of us made it," Michael said.

"Flight 815?" she asked.

"You were on it too?" Michael asked shocked. "Wait, you were in the back? It broke off midair, how did you s-"

"I don't know, I don't know, the plane came apart and somebody's frickin' hardside came overhead and knocked me out, I woke up underwater and made my way to the top, swam to shore." She said.

"You've been out here all by yourself all this time?" Sawyer asked.

Emma narrowed her eyes, she was lying.

"Trying to find food, making my way, hoping to find somebody, and yester they found me." She said.

"Who are they?" Michael asked.

Emma turned to Michael, he believed her?

"You tell me," she said.

"Did you see a boy? Ten years old? They took my son!"

The lady shook her head. "No, sorry," she said. "I'm Ana Lucia." She said.

"Sawyer, that's Mike, the girl's Emma, and the quiet Korean guy is Jin. Were about to be the best thing that's happened to you." He said with a small grin.

"How's that?" Ana asked.

"'Cause next time shaft opens the cage…" Sawyer pulled out the gun. "He's gonna get a surprising howdy doody."

Emma's eyes widened at the gun, where had he gotten it? She turned to his shoulder and remember hearing to gun shots being fired, one at him and he must have fired the other one.

"All right, here's what we're going to do, Jin plays dead, you call for help." Sawyer said.

"Sick prisoner?" Ana asked. "Are you serious?"

Emma turned to her, that's what she was thinking.

"What you got a better idea, sweetheart?" Sawyer asked.

"Where did you get the gun anyway?" Ana asked.

Emma listened with interest.

"The gun, how'd you get it on the plane?" Ana asked.

Emma pulled her legs up to her chest.

"There was a federal marshal on the plane," Sawyer said.

Why was she asking questions? Emma thought.

"So what, you just happened to get his gun?" Ana asked.

"Yeah I'm lucky." Sawyer said then turned to Michael. "Mike-"

"How come you didn't use it when they grabbed you?" Ana asked.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Gosh I don't know, I guess I was to busy getting hit on the head with a club!" Sawyer replied. "How come you're suddenly interested cupcake?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hey!" Michael shouted.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"Come on let's just-" he was cut short when Ana hit Sawyer and grabbed the gun.

Emma froze, this was not good.

Ana pointed the gun at all of them, she looked up. "Coming out!" she shouted.

The leader came back and lifted up the bamboo door, lowering a rope for Ana. She quickly climbed out of the pit.

"What happened? Who are they?" the leader asked.

----

So? How was it? I hope you liked it!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the ONE review! I love you!

----

"Well, ain't life grand? What I wouldn't get for a cup of water right now," Sawyer said as he rubbed his arm.

Emma silently agreed.

Jin pointed up to the door.

"No, no way, no more human pyramids." Sawyer replied.

Michael looked up. "Hey! Hey! Let us out of here! Hey- Enough!" he shouted

Emma shook her head, it wasn't going to work.

"Chill!" Sawyer said.

Michael turned to him. "Every minute we're in here, it's another minute my son is out there!"

"Well, let me break it to you Mike, right now, Rambia and her buddies are trying to figure out what to do with us, right now, we just have to wait until they make up their damn minds." Sawyer said.

Jin pointed to Sawyer's shoulder, that was infected.

"Yeah, wanna pee on it?" Sawyer asked.

Emma squeezed her eyes closed, that was just… gross.

The door above them was flipped opened and a rope lowered.

Everyone looked up.

"Grab the rope, please." The leader said.

"Don't do it." Sawyer told Jin.

Ana Lucia appeared next to the leader. "Grab the rop, or we shoot your friend," she said as she pointed the rope into the pit.

Jin looked back at Sawyer and Emma then climbed up the rope.

Ana pointed the gun to Michael. "You next." She said.

"Don't do it, she's bluffing," Sawyer said to Michael. "Gun's only got one bullet, she's ain't gonna waste it."

Ana threw at rock at Sawyer that hit him in the head.

Emma jumped slightly.

"Son of a bitch!" he muttered as he grabbed his head. "Oh God!"

"Grab the rope," Ana told Michael.

Michael obediently began to climb the rope.

Ana looked at Sawyer.

"Want me sweet lips?" Sawyer asked. "Gonna have to come down and get me."

Ana turned to Emma. "Kid! Climb up," she said.

Emma looked up at her scared, she shook her head and moved closer to Sawyer.

"Now," Ana said calmly.

Sawyer could tell she had a thing for kids.

Emma shook her head again.

The door slammed down onto the pit.

"Bitch," Sawyer muttered.

Emma just sat there, after was seemed like an hour Sawyer turned to her.

"How come you ain't talking now?" he asked.

Emma looked up at him, then down at the ground.

"I know ya can," he said.

Emma sighed. "I don't like talking to… strangers like her…" she said.

Sawyer smiled. "You mean like Rambia? Or me?"

"Ana Lucia," she muttered.

"Ahh," Sawyer said. "But I'm a stranger too,"

"But you're different," she said.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow.

"You're Kate's friend."

----

"Grab the rope," the leader said.

"I ain't doing nothing till I know my friends are ok," Sawyer said.

Michael's head appeared peeking into the pit. "So, we're your friends now?" he asked.

"Do it, or the rope comes up," Ana said.

Sawyer looked over at Emma. "Lady's first." He said.

Emma stared at him.

"I'll come up after you," he said. "I promise,"

Emma looked up, she took the rope and they began to pull her up.

They threw back to rope and up came Sawyer. "Howdy boys, thanks for the rescue," he said.

"Everything's cool, we had a talk, and they believe us that we were on the plane." Michael said.

"Swell, I guess we all sue Oceanic together," Sawyer said.

Emma hid a smile and moved closer to Sawyer.

Ana looked at Sawyer, he had something in his hand. "What you got there?" she asked.

"Nothin'" Sawyer answered.

"You got a rock? Looking for revenge? You got three seconds to drop it."

"Ana," the leader said.

"One… two,"

"Now hold on-"

Ana cut Sawyer off as she elbowed him in the nose, while the leader held Jim back.

Emma winced.

"Hey, hey! What's…" Michael started.

"You didn't say three." Sawyer stated.

Emma looked at Sawyer's nose, at least it wasn't bleeding.

"Shut up, when I tell you something to do, you do it, when I say move, you move, when I say stop, you stop, when I say jump, what do you say?" Ana asked.

"You first," Sawyer said.

Emma hid another smile.

"You don't like the rules, I toss your ass back into that pit, understand?" Ana asked.

"I understand," Sawyer muttered.

"It's getting dark, were moving out," Ana said.

"Moving where?" Sawyer asked.

Emma looked from Ana to Sawyer, hoping there wouldn't be a fight between them.

"What did I just tell you?" Ana said.

"Sorry, I forgot, just one more thing, you hit me again, I'll kill you." He said.

"Let's go…" Ana said.

----

So, how was it?


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Ok, I'll try...

----

Emma, Jin, Sawyer and Michael were walking through the jungle with Ana Lucia and the other survivors.

Emma tripped over a bush and a was helped up by a blond haired lady.

"I'm Libby," she said with a smile.

Emma stood still.

"What's your name?" Libby asked.

"She doesn't talk," Michael said. "None of us knew she could say a word until about a couple of days ago,"

Libby looked down at her, then back at Michael. "Why?" she asked

Michael shrugged.

Emma jogged to catch up with Sawyer, she stayed very close to him.

"How many of you- on the other side," Libby asked.

"When we left… around 40, what about you?"

"23 of us,"

----

Emma looked up at Sawyer's arm. "Are you all right?" she asked softly and quietly.

"I'm fine doll face," he replied.

"I said, no talking," Ana said, she stopped in front of a tree. "We're here."

"What are you gonna do? Beam us up?" Sawyer asked.

Ana ignored him and moved some of the braches, behind the branches was a door. Ana knocked on it, another survivor opened it and they all walked in.

Emma looked around the room, there wasn't 23 people, not more then… 5 or so.

"I thought you said 23," Michael said.

Libby looked at them. "There were…"

----

"I think they're gonna eat us," Sawyer muttered to Emma.

Emma giggled quietly.

"All right, we're moving out," Ana Lucia said as she turned to them.

"Moving out where?" Michael asked.

"We're going to go get food and water," Ana replied.

"What? We work for you now?" Sawyer asked.

Emma looked between both of them, that was exactly what she was thinking.

"You're going to do it because we have a long walk ahead," Ana said.

"Where?" Sawyer and Michael asked.

"Back to where you came from,"

----

Sawyer leaned over to Michael. "I think it's time to stage a prison brake,"

Emma looked down.

"Yeah, well I want to figure out what the hell's going on over here before I make any decisions about anything." Michael replied.

"Okay people, listen up. We need to gather as much food and water as we can. You travel in pairs. You move as fast as you can. Don't make any noise." Ana said.

Emma blinked, why not make any noise?

"Why don't you explain what the hell is going on?" Michael asked.

"You know what? That's a great idea! Maybe we could swap stories on the road!"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I think she needs to be slapped," Sawyer muttered to Emma.

Emma nodded in agreement.

"Cindy, go with him. Libby, see what fruit you can gather, take him with you." Ana said.

"Michael, his name is Michael." Libby said.

"Yeah right, Michael…" Ana said.

"Wait," Sawyer whispered to Michael.

"I'll be ok man, don't worry," Michael replied.

"The kid goes with Echo," Ana said.

Emma shook her head and held onto Sawyer's arm.

Ana looked over at Mr. Echo.

"Bernard and I will gather fish," Ana said.

"Fish," Jin said as he pointed to himself.

"The man knows how to fish, if I were you I'd take him," Sawyer said.

Ana sighed. "Fine he comes with us,"

----

Ok, this chapters over, hope you liked it!


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this one follows the story almost exactly... Next chap should be different!Thanks for the reviews!

----

Emma sat next to Sawyer who was nursing his arm, while Ana, Jin, Cindy and Bernard sorted through fish.

All of the sudden a knife came down right next to Sawyer's head.

Emma let out a small scream, and looked up to see Mr. Echo.

"For your protection, when we travel," he said.

"Did you make this?" Sawyer asked.

Suddenly Libby ran into view. "It's Michael… he just left," she said.

"What?" Ana demanded.

"He said something then just ran into the jungle," Libby said.

"Let's go, we're leaving," Ana said. '

"What do you mean, we're leaving?" Sawyer asked.

"Your buddy ran into the jungle." Ana said.

"Michael," Jin said, then started speaking Korean.

"What's he saying?" Bernard asked.

Jin continued to speak Korean then said. "Walt!"

"Let's go," Ana Lucia said. "Cindy, you grab the water, Libby, can you get the radio?"

"Wait, you have a radio?" Sawyer asked. "Can we use it?"

"Wow! Haven't thought of that!" Ana said. "Are you going to slow us down?"

"Michael!" Jin shouted.

"We're leaving before he can tell them where we are, they'd come for the kid," Ana said.

Emma's eyes suddenly filled with fear, they wouldn't come after her! Would they?

"No! Michael!" Jin shouted.

"What are we supposed to do? Wait for him? He can take care of himself." Sawyer said.

Jin started to leave but Mr. Echo stopped him. "Wait please, you're going the wrong way," he said as he pointed somewhere. "That's where he is going, towards them,"

"What are you doing?" Ana asked.

"I'm going to help him find his friend," Echo replied.

"We cant wait for you…" Ana said.

Echo turned to her. "I didn't expect you to," he said.

Emma wiped her hair out of her eyes these people were strange.

Libby walked over to her, Emma stepped back.

"Hi," Libby said. "Are you ok?"

Emma looked down.

"Want some water or something?" Libby asked.

Emma looked up at Sawyer, she turned back to Libby and walked away with Sawyer.

----

They were all walking through the jungle for a little over an hour when Sawyer suddenly sat down. Emma was at his side.

"Stop," Ana said. She handed water to Sawyer. "You keep slowing us down," Ana said.

Emma bit her lip. "You would to… if you… had been sh-shot." She said quietly.

Ana looked down at her. "Ahh, so you do speak,"

Emma looked at Sawyer's shoulder.

"If you keep slowing us down, we're going to have to leave you behind." Ana said.

"Go ahead, leave me behind," Sawyer said.

"See ya," Ana said as she started walking away.

"Now that Echo's gone, how ya gonna find our camp?" Sawyer asked.

"Walk across the island, follow the beaches… and Echo's coming back." Ana said.

"You married?" Sawyer asked.

"What?" Ana asked.

"Are you married?"

"No," Ana said.

"To bad, it suited you," Sawyer said.

"You gay?"

"Funny," Sawyer said as he stood up. "Let's go,"

----

Emma looked down at Sawyer who was resting, more like sleeping…

"Ana, it's been over an hour, shouldn't we start moving?" Cindy asked.

"Let them rest a while longer," Ana said.

"Yeah, but what if they come?" Cindy asked.

Sawyer opened his eyes. "She's lost," he said.

"I'm not lost," Ana snapped.

"Then tell me, which way are we supposed to go?" Sawyer asked.

Emma looked up at Ana, feeling a little bad for her, and not knowing why.

"All right, genius, where would you go?" Ana asked.

"Hey, I'm with you… sit tight, and wait for Mr. Echo."

"If your friend didn't run off-"

"Mike only cares about him and his boy, neither has anything to do with me," Sawyer said.

Michael appeared. "Glad you feel that way," he said.

Emma looked up, where'd he come from?

"Didn't expect to see you again," Sawyer muttered.

Jin turned to Sawyer and pointed to his arm and started speaking Korean.

"Yeah, I know Chewie, my arms about to fall off."

"You ok?" Ana asked Echo.

"We saw them," Echo said.

"What? How many of them were there?"

"Did you see the kids?" Libby asked.

Emma looked at everyone's faces, kids? What kids?

"Libby," Ana said.

"We need to go," Echo said.

"All right…"

----

So? How was it? I'll change the next chapter up a bit, so it's not exactly like the TV show.


	20. Chapter 20

I love yo guys! How many times do you think I said that? Oh well...

I promise, things will change... at the end of this chapter... :D

THANK YOU atrum infractus! Sorry about the errors! I thought there was some weird way of spelling Eko...

----

"How much longer to their camp?" Ana Lucia asked Eko.

"A day, maybe more, maybe less." He said.

"Thanks for being specific," Ana said.

Sawyer started to shake a bit and then fell to the ground. "Damn!" he muttered.

Emma looked down at him with tears in her eyes, he was going to die… she knew he was.

Libby walked over and began to check out his infected shoulder.

"Okay, I'm fine," Sawyer said.

"You want me to let me just take a look at your shoulder?" Libby asked.

"What? Are you a doctor?" Sawyer asked.

"A clinical psychologist." She replied.

"You're a shrink? Maybe you ought to talk to my shoulder," he said.

"How'd you get shot anyways?" Libby asked.

Emma looked over at her, she had been wondering that ever since she had seen his shoulder!

"With a gun," Sawyer said.

"He got shot when they took my kid," Michael said.

Emma looked up at him, when 'they' took the kids, the 'others' Emma swallowed, no one would ever come after her, would they?

"It's bad isn't it?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, it's bad. But it's not real bad, c'mon, you're going to be okay, let's go." Libby said.

Michael reached his hand down to help Sawyer.

"I got it, I'm alright, I'm fine." Sawyer said.

Emma knew he wasn't fine, in fact, she knew everyone knew he wasn't fine.

----

A little later Sawyer stumbled again.

Mr. Eko turned around. "We need a break," he said.

Ana sighed. "five minutes," she said very impatiently.

"Here," Eko said as he handed Sawyer a bottle of water, then walked to the coastlines.

Ana followed him. "What are you looking at?"

"We have to cut inland," Eko said.

Emma looked up.

"What? Through the jungle? They said their people were on the beach, we-"

"The beach goes into a peninsula ahead. It may not be passable."

"May not?" Ana asked.

"May not," Eko replied.

"You're doing this to get the cowboy back faster, aren't you? You would risk our lives to help him?" Ana asked.

Emma smiled slightly, she decided, she liked Mr. Eko.

"It's the only way I know," Eko said as he walked away.

Ana turned to him. "I liked you better when you weren't talking," she said.

Emma frowned, not talking? Mr. Eko didn't talk? Why?

----

Later that night.

Emma laid her head down on the dirt, she was so tired, and it was freezing! She shut her eyes and began to fall asleep…

An hour later…

Emma was jerked from the ground by someone, she was about to scream when the person covered her mouth, Emma began to kick and punch all she could, tears began to run down her face, as the person began to pull her deeper into the jungle, Emma bit the person's hand and it was quickly removed. Emma ran, the memory of her running away from her mom's boyfriend, came back, and she began to run faster. Out of nowhere someone else grabbed her, she screamed and they covered her mouth.

Suddenly something hit her on her head, she fell to the ground, she looked up to see Mr. Eko hitting the person, it was a man. Emma squeezed her eyes shut, her head really hurt. She began to cry softly.

Mr. Eko walked over to her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Emma didn't answer, she pulled her legs to her chest.

Mr. Eko sat down next to her.

Emma stopped crying and wiped away her tears, she looked down at her hand, there was blood, she felt her head again.

"What happened?" Ana Lucia asked as she ran over to them, she looked down at Emma, who looked shocked she was also shaking a bit.

"They came," Eko replied as he looked up at her. "The others came for her,"

"How many?" Ana asked.

"Two," Eko replied.

"Did you get them both?"

"No."

"Is she all right?" Ana asked.

Eko looked over at Emma, then back at Ana. "No."

Libby and Michael ran over.

"Hey-" Michael looked over at the lifeless body. "Oh my God!" he took a step back.

Libby kneeled down next to Emma. "Hey," she said. "Are you okay?"

Emma kept her eyes focused on the ground below.

"Emma?" Libby asked. "Honey, I need you to answer me,"

"Emma!" Michael shouted.

Libby touched Emma's cut, Emma scooted away but didn't take her eyes off of the ground. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Libby sighed and looked up at Ana.

"Will she be ok?" Ana asked.

"I don't know,"

"You don't know? You're the shrink! You're supposed to know!" Ana shouted.

"It isn't that simple, Ana," Libby snapped.

Ana looked at Emma. "We need to clean that cut,"

Libby nodded.

"Come on," Eko said as he held out his hand. "Everything will be all right,"

"Emma, sweetie, come on." Libby said.

Emma didn't budge, her breathing began to turn into pants.

"Emma?" Ana asked as she kneeled beside her. "Emma, I need to clean your cut, ok?" Ana turned to Libby who shrugged.

Why did they want me? Why did they want any of us? Emma asked herself, she couldn't hear the voice's talking to her, she was so wound up in thought, she began to shake her head.

"Emma?" Ana asked.

Emma continued to shake her head. What was going on? Someone touched her head again, Emma looked up this time.

"Emma?" Ana asked again.

Emma bit her lip from crying, but she couldn't stop the tears, she buried her face into her hands. Why? Why was life so unfair!

Ana hesitated then put her arm around Emma's shoulder.

Emma threw her arms around Ana, and sobbed.

----

So? How was it? I did a long chapter just for you guys!


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for the kind reviews!

----

Ana didn't know what to do with a sobbing girl hugging her. "Hey, shh… it's all right." She said.

Emma continued to sob.

Libby could already tell that Emma had been through a lot.

Sawyer walked slowly over. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

Libby looked up. "You should be resting," she said.

"What happened?" he repeated.

Eko stood up. "The others came for her,"

Sawyer walked a little closer. "For Emma? Is she all right?"

"She your kid?" Cindy asked as she walked over.

"Hell no!" he said.

"Then why are you so worried about her?" Cindy asked.

"'Cause I promised a friend I'd take care of her, miss nosey." Sawyer said. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Libby said. "She has a cut on her head. But she should be fine,"

"Then what the hell is she cryin over?"

Libby walked closer. "She was just chased by those people, grabbed by those people, it probably has something to do with her past, and all the memories are coming back…"

"I forgot you were a shrink," he muttered.

Emma stopped crying and pulled away from Ana, very embarrassed.

"Are you ok?" Ana asked.

Emma nodded slowly as she wiped away her tears.

"Come on, let's go clean that cut," Libby said.

Emma shook her head.

"Emma, let them clean your damn cut," Sawyer said.

Emma looked up at him, and sniffed.

"Come on," Sawyer said as he held out his hand.

Emma hesitated, then stood up and took it, and followed him back to camp.

----

The next morning…

Sawyer was having a hard time walking, Emma thought that Libby was really concerned.

Emma stayed a couple of feet behind slow Sawyer, everyone else was ahead.

Suddenly Sawyer collapsed.

"SAWYER!" Emma shouted as she ran to his side.

Michael turned around. "Hey, hey, Sawyer, you ok?"

"Take good care of doll face, promised freckles…" Sawyer muttered.

"Hey man, Sawyer!" Michael shouted.

"Water, water!" Jin shouted.

"Here you go, here," she said as she removed it from around her neck and and handed it to him.

"Sawyer?" Emma asked.

Sawyer's eyes closed.

Emma shook her head, this was NOT happening! "W-what's the matter with him?" she asked.

"Well, the fever, he's got an infection and he's dehydrated." Libby answered.

"We gotta keep moving!" Ana said.

"What?" Emma shouted.

"We gotta go!" Ana said.

"No!" Emma shouted.

"You want to stay, that's fine, we're rolling out," Ana said.

"We can't just leave him Ana," Bernard said.

"Maybe if we just wait he'll regain consciousness." Libby said.

"Ana's right, maybe we should just push on," Cindy said.

"Mr. Eko, can you help me make a stretcher? And Bernard, I need 4 sticks; sturdy ones, about 5 feet long." Michael said.

"Yeah, got it," Bernard said as he ran away.

"What can I do?" Emma asked.

Michael looked at her. "You can try and make him drink some water,"

Emma nodded and picked up the canteen.

"You're going to carry your friend." Ana said.

"Yeah, we're going to carry him,"

----

They carried Sawyer through the jungle over a mountain, and every place they had to go, Emma stayed right by his side.

As soon as they got to the top of one mountain Ana looked around. "Cindy? Where's Cindy?"

"She was just here…" Emma said quietly.

"CINDY?" Ana shouted.

"Did they take her?" Libby asked.

Emma looked up, the others were back.

"I'm going after her," Ana said as she began to walk away.

"No, we stay together, we split up, we give them what they want." Eko said.

"This is all your fault. We never should have gone through the jungle. You risked our lives to save him and he's already dead. This one's on you."

Emma jumped to the sound of mysterious whispering.

"What the hell is that?" Michael asked.

Ana drew the gun out.

"Oh god!" Libby said.

"RUN!" Ana shouted.

Thy did run, Michael and Jin quickly picked up the stretcher and ran.

Emma was right behind them, but suddenly stopped, everything was bleary, she squeezed her eyes shut, and opened them again, it was clear, she shook the thought off of her mind and began to run again.

Out of nowhere, she heard a gunshot, Emma's mouth dropped open, she ran faster to see what had happened, she ran past Ana and saw it.

Sayid! He was holding Shannon is his arms, blood ran down from Shannon's stomach. She looked over at Ana who held the gun.

----

So? How was it? And what's up with Emma seeing everything bleary? You'll find out soon!


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for the help! It'll really help me in the future!

----

Emma ran over to Ana and began to hit and punch her after a second she started to cry. "You big mean jerk!" she sobbed as she continued to hit Ana. "You killed her!" she was crying harder then ever.

Libby ran to Emma and pulled her away. Emma fought Libby, trying to go back to Ana.

Sayid pulled out his gun and pointed it to Ana.

"Sayid! Sayid no!" Michael shouted.

Eko tackled Sayid to the ground while Ana took the gun.

"Hey!" Michael shouted.

Ana pointed the gun to Michael. "Don't move! Nobody moves!" she shouted.

Emma was still trying to get out of Libby's grip, but couldn't, her face was covered in tears.

"Hey, put it down," Michael said.

"I said stop!" Ana shouted.

"What's your problem?" Michael asked.

Ana fired off a warning shot.

Emma began to cry harder.

"Ana!" Libby shouted.

"We need to tie him up," Ana said to Eko.

"I'm not tying him up," Eko said.

Ana pointed the gun at Libby. "You,"

"Ana, Sawyer needs a doctor, or he'll die," Libby said.

"I know what I'm doing!" Ana shouted.

----

Emma was sitting next to Sawyer, Eko was keeping a sharp eye on her, making sure she didn't try and attack Ana again. Sawyer was shaking, Emma picked up the canteen and tried to give him water.

"Untie me," Sayid said.

"I'm not-"

"UNTIE ME!" Sayid shouted.

"Ana," Libby said.

Eko leaned over and lifted Sawyer onto his back.

Emma looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" Ana asked.

"I'm taking him back to their camp," Eko replied.

"Don't leave, please, if that were him, he would let you die," Ana said.

"I'm not doing it for him, I'm doing it for me," he said as he walked away.

Emma started to follow but Michael held her back.

Emma pulled away from him and hurried to find Eko.

----

Emma looked around, where was Eko? He couldn't have gone far! Emma looked down at her hands, her right hand began to shake really hard, she grabbed it with her other hand, a minute later it stopped. Emma wiped the sweat off of her face and continued walking.

About ten minutes later she spotted Eko, about 20 feet ahead, she sighed and kept on walking.

Suddenly Eko stopped, she ran to see why.

"EMMA!" Kate shouted. "Oh my god!"

Emma had never been so happy to see anyone in all her life, she ran to Kate and hugged her ever so tightly.

"Come on," Kate said. "You can tell me all about it, but we have to get Sawyer better.

----

Once in the hatch, Kate and Jack rushed Sawyer onto a bed.

Emma didn't ask any question's about the hatch, she didn't even really realize where she was. "Is he alright?" Emma asked.

Kate looked over at her. "Umm, why don't you go stay with Locke?" she said. "Come on," she took Emma's hand and led her to Locke.

"Emma," Locke said surprised to see her.

Emma turned to Kate. "But-"

"Emma, please!" Kate ran back into the bedroom.

"I thought you were on the raft," Locke said slightly confused.

Emma nodded.

"What happened? Are the others all right?" Locke asked.

"The others are fine," Eko said as he walked over.

"And you are?" Locke asked.

"My name is Eko," he said.

"I'm John Locke," he said. "Where are you from?"

"The back of the plane," Eko said.

"What? It made it?"

Eko nodded.

"Wow,"

Suddenly, a beeping noise started repeating.

Emma jumped slightly.

Locke ran into another room, Emma followed at a slower pace.

Locke began to type numbers into a computer. 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42.

Emma stared at the numbers.

"It's uhh, something we have to do," Locke said after looking at Emma's confused face.

Emma nodded, she turned back to where Sawyer was laying, he was going to be ok, Jack was with him.

----

So? How was it?


	23. Chapter 23

atrum infractus: You probably know what it is, thanks for not telling the other reviewers though!

Thank you three for reviewing!

----

Emma began to search for something to do, she found a pen and some paper and began to draw. Her eyes widened when her hand began to shake again, she dropped the pen and grabbed her shaking hand. What was wrong with her? Her hand stopped shaking. Emma blinked in confusion.

"Emma?"

Emma looked up to see Locke standing over her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Emma nodded.

"You seem to be out of breathe," he said.

Emma hadn't realized it until now, that she had been holding her breathe, and now was panting.

"You sure you're okay?"

Emma nodded.

"Ok, nice drawing," he said as he walked away.

Emma put the pen down and stood up, she needed a walk. She found the door and left.

----

A little while later…

Emma froze.

A horse came running and stopped once it saw her.

Emma shook her head, it wasn't possible!

The horse threw it's head back with it's black mane shining in the sun.

Flashback!

_Emma picked up her purple backpack, school couldn't have gotten out any sooner. Emma pushed the class room door open and hurried outside. _

_"Oooh," a boy said as he jumped in front of her. "What's the rush?" _

_Emma ignored him and walked around him. _

_"So, your mom's boyfriend did it huh?" _

_Emma continued to walk away, with the boy following right behind her. _

_"If your mom really loved you, she wouldn't have let that happen," he grabbed Emma's hair. "HEY! I'm talking to you!" he shouted. _

_Emma kicked him with her good leg and ran away. _

_"You one legged wimp!" he shouted after her. _

End of flashback.

----

Emma took a step closer and the horse ran away. Emma blinked, no, there wasn't a black horse, nothing was there, she was going crazy.

----

The next day…

Emma slowly walked with Jack, it was the day of the funeral, Shannon's funeral.

As Sayid started talking about her, Emma's eyes had started to tear up, poor Sayid, she didn't know how much he loved her, and now she was gone, because of Ana.

Emma had managed to hold back most of the tears, after the words were said by Jack and Sayid, she picked up a handful of dirt and slowly let it fall from her fingers onto Shannon's body.

"Come on," Jack said as he patted her shoulders. "Let's go see if Kate needs help,"

Emma nodded, she had grown to trust Jack a bit, he had always reminded her of her mom's boyfriend, but she knew he wasn't, he was a nice guy.

As they entered the hatch Emma looked around, the computer was going off, where was Kate? She should have been watching it! Emma ran into the bedroom, Sawyer was on the floor. "Jack!" she shouted as she ran to Sawyer and tried to lift him back onto the bed.

Jack's strong hands helped her.

"Where the hell is Kate?" he demanded.

Emma shrugged, it wasn't like Kate to just run off. "I'm going to go find her," she said as she began to run.

"Emma, no!" Jack shouted, but it was to late, she was gone.

----

"Kate!" she shouted. "KATE!" She screamed. Emma spotted something, it looked like Kate's hair. "Kate?" she asked.

Kate turned around. "Emma? What are you doing here?"

"You left," Emma said as she sat next to her. "Why?"

"I had too," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going crazy," she said.

Emma nodded. "Me too,"

Suddenly, the big black horse ran to them.

Emma looked up, Kate was staring at it too.

"Do you see it?" Kate asked.

Emma nodded and stood up, she pulled her hand out of her pockets and reached to pet it.

"Do you know that horse?" Kate asked.

Emma turned to her.

Flashback!

_Emma looked below her, It was at least 60 feet, it had began to rain. Emma was standing on the top of a cliff, she looked down once again, she was determined! She wanted the pain gone, forever! All of it! Emma walked away from the edge about ten feet. She turned around facing the edge, she sighed, she was going to do it! She began to run towards the edge, when she was about four feet away, out of nowhere, a horse ran in front of her. Emma stopped. What the heck was a horse doing on top of a mountain? Emma reached out her hand and petted it. A small smile crept on her face. _

End of flashback!

"Yeah, I do... he saved my life,"Emma said.

----

So, did the end flashback make any sense? I hope so, I couldn't find the right words to write what I meant...

Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry about the rush in the last chapter! Thanks for the information!

----

Kate stared at her. "What?"

Emma turned to her. "He saved my life," she said, she looked back to where the horse had ran off to, then to back to Kate. "Do you know him?"

Kate nodded. "I guess you could say he saved my life too,"

Emma sat down next to her. "H-have you met Ana Lucia?"

Kate shook her head. "Hey, you never told me why you wet out into the jungle the first day,"

Emma thought back a couple months. "I didn't want to be around… strangers," she said.

"Oh,"

"I'll go tell Jack that you're alright," she said as she stood up. "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"Yeah," Kate answered. "You?"

Emma shook her head and walked away, after a couple of minutes, she saw Jack rushing through the jungle.

"Emma! Have you seen Kate?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "She's sitting over there,"

"Thank you!" he said.

"Jack?" Emma asked.

"What?"

"Can I take a shower in the hatch?"

Jack nodded and ran off.

Emma smiled and began running to the hatch.

----

Emma walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head, the water had been so nice, she saw Locke standing up holding a cup of hot coco, or hot something, watching a movie… with Michael and Eko.

"Emma," Locke said as he spotted her.

Emma nodded and turned to walk away, when everything went blurry, she stumbled to the ground.

Locke hurried over and helped her up. "Emma, are you ok?" he asked.

The words were faint to Emma, and they echoed. "What?" she asked again. Suddenly, everything went back to normal.

"Are you ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I just had… water in my eye," she said.

Locke gave her a concerned look, but went back to the movie.

Emma walked out of the room, what was going on?

"Emma!" Kate called.

Emma looked up at her.

"I saved you something," she said as she dug into one of her pockets and pulled out a candy bar.

Emma smiled and quickly began to get the wrapper off.

"Oh, Sawyer's awake," she added.

Emma's eyes winded, she quickly dashed into the bedroom, there was Sawyer, sitting up in the bed.

"Hey doll face," he said as he looked over at Emma. "That for me?"

Emma broke her candy bar into half and gave him some.

"Thanks," he said.

Emma nodded. "What happened?"

"After you collapsed, we carried you through the jungle, Ana almost didn't let us, but Michael didn't care… that's not all… Ana shot Shannon," she said.

Sawyer froze. "Ana?" he asked.

Emma nodded.

"Shannon ok?" he asked.

Emma shook her head. "She's dead," she answered.

Sawyer stopped chewing on the candy bar. "Brother and sister dead eh?" he asked. "Who has the dog?"

"Umm, I think Michael does now… why?"

"'Cause, everyone that has that dog so far, has bad luck, Walt got taken, and Shannon got killed, maybe it ain't a coincidence." He said.

Emma looked up at Kate, he was right.

Jack walked into the room. "Sawyer," he said a little surprised to see him away.

"Well, if it ain't old hero," Sawyer said.

"Come on Emma, Jack has to make sure Sawyer is alright,"

Emma nodded and followed Kate out of the room, they sat down at the table.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Kate answered.

"What'd you do?"

"What?"

"Hurly was talking about the mug shot of you, to himself! Not to anyone,"

Kate looked down. "I killed someone,"

"How?"

Kate bit her lip. "Emma, I know-"

"You don't have to answer," Emma said. "I'm sure you had your reason."

Kate smiled slightly. "Thanks,"

Emma stood up, she began shaking and fell to the ground.

"Emma?" she asked.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I can't see anything Kate," she said. "It's all blurry,"

Kate dropped to Emma's side. "JACK!" she shouted.

Emma sat up. "It's better now," she said. "But, my head hurts…"

Jack came running into the room. "What?" he asked.

"Emma," she said. "Something's wrong with her!"

----

So, how was it? Did I have the time go to fast one this chapter? Sorry if I did!


	25. Chapter 25

_Last time…_

_Kate dropped to Emma's side. "JACK!" she shouted._

_Emma sat up. "It's better now," she said. "But, my head hurts…"_

_Jack came running into the room. "What?" he asked._

_"Emma," she said. "Something's wrong with her!"_

_This time…_

----

Emma shook her head. "I'm-I'm fine," she mumbled.

Jack put his hand to her forehead. "She has a fever," he said.

"I'm fine!" Emma said. "Nothing's wrong with me," she said trying to convince herself. She stood up and imminently fell to the ground. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Jack said. "But we'll find out,"

"Jack…"

"What Emma?" he asked as he lifted her into his arms.

"It's been going on for a couple of days…" she said.

"What has?" Jack asked he sat her down on another bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Sawyer asked as they came into the room.

"Everything, I-" she fell into a deep sleep.

"Emma?" Kate asked. '

"Doll face?"

"She's really burning up," he said. "Kate, I'm going to need-"

"I'll get it!" Kate shouted as she ran out of the room.

Jack lifted Emma's eyelids open. "Emma? Can you hear me?" he asked.

There was no reply.

Kate rushed back into the room with a wet wash cloth and some medicine. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't even know what is wrong with her!" Jack said.

----

"Emma?"

It was Kate's voice, but it sounded so far away…

"Emma? Can you hear me?" Kate asked.

It seemed a little closer, Emma opened her eyes. "Kate?" she asked.

Kate smiled. "Hi there," she said with a smile.

"Emma," Jack said as he looked down at her. "You said it has been happening for a couple of days, what has?"

Emma swallowed. "Everything would go bleary, and my hands would shake… and sometimes, people would sound weird…" she said.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" He shouted.

Emma swallowed. "I'm sorry,"

Jack rubbed his forehead. "Umm, have you been hit on the head by anything, or have you ran into anything?"

Emma nodded. "I was hit when the 'others' tried to take me," she whispered.

Jack sighed. "Uhh, were you thrown against anything after that?" he asked.

"I fell… on a rock, but it didn't hurt that bad," she said.

"That would do it," he said.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked.

"Well, in cases like this, she would need an operation…" Jack said. "But we can't give her one," he added madly.

"What will happen if she doesn't get one?" Kate asked.

"I won't be able to move anything," Emma answered as she stared up at the ceiling. "And after a while, I'll be paralyzed… right Jack?"

"How'd you-"

"I've watched a lot of TV," she said. "It was in an episode of the Walton's…" Emma said. "I didn't think of it before..."

"Paralyzed!" Kate shouted.

Jack nodded. "Yeah,"

Tears slid down Emma's face, it wasn't fair! "I don't want to be paralyzed!" she shouted. "It's not fair! I'm already... missing a leg!" she sobbed.

Kate looked down at her, she brushed her hair out of her face. "Emma-"

"Don't say everything's going to be alright," she said as she tried to calm herself down. "Because it's not going to be!" she turned and faced the wall.

"Emma," Kate said, she sat down on the bed next to her.

"Kate," Jack whispered.

Kate turned to him.

"Come on, she needs some time alone," Jack said.

Kate turned back to Emma then nodded and walked out of the room. "Jack? Is there anything-"

"She needs an operation," he interrupted. "Badly,"

Kate covered her mouth with her hand, and started to cry, Emma felt like a daughter to her.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jack said smoothly. "It's going to be ok,"

Kate shook her head. "No, it's not..."

Jack knew it wouldn't be the same, maybe there was some way together off the island.

----

Emma began to cry again, she would be paralyzed, then she wouldn't even need her prosthetic leg!

"Hey doll face," Sawyer said from the other bed. "Ya know, cryin ain't gonna change anything," he said.

Emma bit her lip, she had forgotten about Sawyer. "No, but it feels good," she said.

"I bet it does," he said. "Ya know," he started as he walked over. "It's good for your eyes,"

Emma giggled and wiped the tears away. "Thanks Sawyer," she said.

"No problem, now, no more crying, and get some sleep, ok?"

Emma nodded. "Ok,"

----

So? How was it? Does anything make sense? Am I totally confusing you? Anyways, please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Richard Starkey: Emma is 11. atrum infractus: That's right!

Thank you all for reviewing! It just makes my day!

----

Emma was sleeping peacefully when all of the sudden, a hand grabbed and covered her mouth. Emma's eyes shot open, the memories came back. She tried to scream, but the hand prevented it. The person picked her off of the bed with her kecking. Emma looked down and saw Kate laying on the ground, unconscious, she managed to pull off the hand. "KATE!" She shouted. "HELP ME!" she sobbed. "KATE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The hand quickly covered her mouth once again, she was dragged out f the hatch, and deep into the jungle.

----

Jack walked into the hatch and looked around, there wasn't a sound. "Kate?" he called out. "Sawyer?"

There was no reply.

"Kate?" he asked again, sounding pretty worried, he ran into the bedroom, there was Kate and Sawyer, Kate was still lying on the ground, and Sawyer was on the bunk bed. "KATE!" Jack rushed to her side. "Kate?" he started to shake her. "Kate wake up," he said. He glanced at Emma's bed, it was empty, the blankets were thrown everywhere. "Emma?"

Kate opened her eyes slowly, after seeing where she was she sat up. "Emma!" she shouted.

Jack turned to her. "What happened Kate?" he demanded.

"They came, the others, I-I tried to stop them, they-"

"They took Emma?" Jack asked.

Kate nodded. "That's who they wanted."

"How many?" Jack asked.

"Three,"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, they must have hit my head… I have a killer headache,"

Jack felt the neck of her head and found a good size bump. "What about Sawyer?" he asked.

Kate stood up. "I don't know," she said.

Jack walked over to him. "Sawyer?"

"Jack, they hit him too, but he's bleeding!"

Jack looked at the back of Sawyer's head. "Get me cloth over there," he ordered.

Kate reached over and picked it up. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Kate looked down. "Emma, do you think she's going to be alright?"

Jack looked up at her. "We're going to find her, okay?"

"What if we can't? She already been though so much!"

Sawyer's eyes opened. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered. "Doc, you're giving me a headache,"

Jack shook his head. "The others came, "

Sawyer sat up and looked at Emma's bed. "Holy crap!" he shouted. As he stood up and started walking away.

"Sawyer! You shouldn't go out there, now, alone, it's too late, dark, your head is hurt!" Kate shouted.

"I'm gonna find that kid if it's the last thing I do!" he shouted and stormed away.

Kate turned to Jack. "I'm going with him," she said.

"Kate, no, not now-"

"I'm going Jack," she said strongly. And then hurried to follow Sawyer.

----

So, was anyone expecting that? Huh? Huh?

Sorry about the short chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Ok, some of you may not like it because I skipped a lot of time, but I hope you still enjoy it!

----

Two weeks later…

No one had been the same since Emma had been taken. They had searched hundreds of times for all the kids and people who had been taken, but they were still unable to find them. Kate took it the hardest of anyone, she felt like Emma's mother, once Emma was gone, her heart broke.

Locke was on a hunt, for another boar and because he liked to hunt, he had his knife in his hand, ready for anything, such as a boar. He had been searching for a little over an hour when he spotted something, he leaned down and picked it up, it was a tennis shoe, Emma's tennis shoe. His forehead wrinkled in confusion. They had searched here, what was it doing here? A noise made him drop the shoe and look up, he walked over behind a big bush, there laid… Emma and another girl about her age. Locke ran to their side, both of them were alive. "Emma?" he asked gently.

Neither of the girls moved.

Locke put his knife in his back pocket and picked up both Emma and the other little girl.

----

Kate was sitting in the caves, peeling some kind of fruit. Jack was filling up water bottles.

Out of nowhere, Locke ran into view. "Jack!" he shouted, about ready to drop one of them. "Kate!"

Kate turned to him, her eyes widened; she dropped the fruit and rushed to Locke with Jack right behind her.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"How'd you find her? Who's the other kid?" Kate asked, she set Emma gently on the hospital bed they had made. Jack did the same with the other girl.

"I just found them both laying out in the jungle, like I had found Claire," Locke said as he sat down, tired after his long… heavy walk.

"Jack?" Kate asked, expecting Jack to what was wrong with them right away.

Just then, the other girl opened her eyes and screamed, Kate humped slightly. The scream woke up Emma, she looked around the cave in confusion, then moved back a couple of feet away from them.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" The other girl shouted. "Who the hell are you?"

"Emma?" Kate asked as she moved closer to her. "Sweetie?"

Emma looked from Jack to Kate with tears in her eyes.

"Who are you!" the girl shouted again.

"We're survivors, of a plane crash," Jack answered. "And you are?"

"Annie," she said trembling. "I don't remember how I got here…" she said as she started crying.

"What do you remember?" Jack asked.

"I-I was on the plane…" she said.

"Emma, do you remember us?" Jack asked.

"I-I don't remember anything," she said in a quiet shaky voice.

Jack exchanged glances with Kate. "Emma-"

"How do I know that's my name?" she asked.

"Umm, because it is, you've been on this island for months, you don't remember any of us?" Kate asked.

Emma shook her head. "No," she said, her voice breaking.

"What flight were you on?" Jack asked.

"815… going to LA," she said. "Why don't I remember anything?" she demanded.

Jack looked down. "Umm, I don't know,"

Annie looked very scared and shaken.

"Do you remember anything before getting on the plane?" Jack asked.

Annie nodded. "Yes," she answered. "Where's my mom? Where is she?"

"I don't know sweetie," Jack said.

"How come I don't remember anything!" Emma shouted. "It's not fair!"

Suddenly it hit Jack, Emma should have been paralyzed, but she could move her legs. "Emma," he said as he stood up and examined her head, there was no sign of a scar anywhere. "What the-?"

Kate looked up at him. "What's the matter?"

Jack turned to Kate. "She has no scar…"

----

Sorry, this would have been longer, but my time was up… I'll try and update it soon!


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, a VERY busy Christmas, my HUGE family came down for it, so yeah… my sister got a laptop! So, she'll let me go on a lot so I can update! Anyways, thanks for the reviews!

----

Kate looked confused at first. "Why does that have anything to do with-"

"She should be paralyzed!" Jack shouted. "Unless she got an operation, but there is no sign of one!"

Emma glanced from one person to another.

Kate looked shocked as she watched Emma, what the heck had just happened?

----

"Jack, I don't know how we didn't notice Annie right away," she said.

Jack looked back over at the girls about twenty feet away. "Maybe she was with the other group of sur-"

"She wasn't, remember? Ana Lucia said there was only two kids, and that was not one of them!" Kate practically shouted. "Jack, maybe she's an other,"

"I don't think so Kate," Jack said.

"Why don't you?" Kate asked obviously worried that something bad could happen if Allie stayed.

"I just have that sort of feeling." Jack answered. "Besides, if she was an 'other' why the hell would she be here?"

----

Allie turned to Emma. "So you don't remember anything?" she asked quietly.

Emma shook her head.

Allie looked down. "I'm sorry," she said. "I bet you're having a hard time, 'cause I sure am, and I can remember some of this damn stuff that happened."

Emma bit her lip. "You're lucky," she said.

Allie scoffed. "Yeah right, I wish I didn't remember who I was before…" she said.

Emma turned to her. "Why is that?" she questioned.

"'Cause, I wasn't a nice person," Allie answered. "I'm sure you were," she added as she flung her messy braids over her shoulders.

"I'm not so sure…" Emma muttered.

"How come?"

Emma rolled up her pants a little bit. "How'd this happen?" she asked. "I don't remember…"

Allie looked up from the prosthetic leg in shock. "I'm sorry," she said. "Really,"

"Yeah… me too."

----

The next day…

Kate walked up to Emma and sat down next to her, they were both sitting on a small cliff, no bigger then twenty feet tall. "Emma?"

Emma turned to her. "Hey," she said trying to sound happy but failing miserably.

"Hey yourself, your spending a lot of time by yourself…" Kate said concerned. "I'm not so sure it's a good idea,"

"I'm just trying to figure out who I am." Emma said. "But I'm not so sure I want to."

"Why?" Kate asked.

Emma licked her lips. "You knew me well right? Better then anyone on this island?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Did I ever tell you what happened to my leg?" Emma asked.

Kate glanced down at Emma's leg. "Yeah, you did."

Emma looked up with a look in her eye that told Kate she was determined to find out who she was. "Will you tell me?"

"Emma-"

"Kate please, I want to know who I am."

Kate sighed. "You were six when it happened, you told me that you woke up and your mom's boyfriend was hurting your mom, she told you to run or something, you did, you were trying to save her, to help her, I guess your mom's boyfriend followed you-"

"He did this to me?" Emma asked.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, he hit you with his car,"

Emma rubbed her forehead. "I still don't remember anything!"

Kate touched Emma's shoulder. "It might never come back,"

Emma sighed. "I know, the thing I don't get is, if I don't remember who I am or anything, how do I remember how to talk, walk and stuff?"

"Umm, I don't know," Kate answered. "I'm sorry,"

Emma nodded. "Do you mind? I'd like to be alone…" she said. "Not that I don't like you or anything I just-"

"Ok," Kate said. "See ya later."

"Bye,"

Kate stood up and walked away.

Emma sighed.

There was a couple of minutes of silence, then…

_Thud… thud… thud… _

Emma stood up and looked around, where was the noise coming from? She walked a couple of feet towards the noise where she found a man with shoulder length hair chopping wood.

Sawyer looked up at the sound of someone coming towards him. "Hi Emma," he said.

Emma blinked, yet another person who knew her.

"Oh right… you don't remember who I am," he said as he lifted up his axe and brought it down on the wood that smashed it into two pieces.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Sawyer," he said. "I don't think I would be here if not for you," he said as he chopped another piece of wood.

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"'Cause," he said. "I was sick, if not for you, who knows?"

"You're just trying to make me feel better aren't you?"

Sawyer shrugged. "Suppose so," he said.

Emma took a step closer. "Did I really help you?"

"Sure did," he answered as he sat down and wiped his forehead. "Must be tough… not remembering anything,"

Emma nodded. "It is,"

"Emma, maybe you ain't supposed to remember anything,"

"What do you mean?"

"This island is different," he said as he looked around. "I'm just 'sayin," he said as he picked up the wood and began to walk away.

Emma stood there thinking. What was so different about this island?

----

So? How was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Oh my gosh! I hadn't realized it had been so long since I had updated this story! SORRY!

Oh my goodness! How could I have changed that without noticing? SORRY! Her name is back to 'Annie'.

----

Emma sat in Kate's tent, that's where she had been sleeping lately. She still didn't get along with the other survivors, she had a feeling she never did. Annie on the other hand, Annie was different, she got along with everyone. She was giddy and happy, Emma couldn't blame anyone for liking her, she was a nice girl.

"Emma?" Kate asked as she poked her head into view.

Emma looked up. "Hey," she mumbled.

Kate walked over and sat next to her, she handed Emma a photo album. "Here, this is yours, I thought you might want to look at them." Kate said, she stood up to leave but Emma caught her hand.

"Stay please," she said.

Kate nodded and sat back down.

Emma opened the photo album slowly, almost scared of what the pictures were, the first picture was of her and a lady, who she guessed was her mother, the had the same eyes and hair. They were playing water guns with each other, Emma looked like she was about four years old. Emma shook her head. "I don't remember this!" she complained. She quickly flipped through all the pages. "I don't remember any of this!" she threw the photo album on the ground. "I want to remember!" she wiped away a tear. "I want to know who I am."

Kate put her arm around Emma's shoulder. "Emma, I wish there was something I could do for you." She said as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "But there isn't."

Emma nodded. "I know… I think I'll get some sleep." She whispered as she laid her head on the pillow at her side.

"You do that." Kate said as she kissed Emma's forehead. "I'll be back."

Emma nodded and fell asleep.

----

"AHH!" Emma shouted as she began to shake, she was panting like she had just ridden up mount Everest on a bicycle with the wind in her face. She was sweating really bad to. "NO!" She screamed again. "DON'T!" She continued to shake in her dream.

Kate and Jack rushed into the tent.

"Emma? Emma wake up!" Kate said as she shook her.

Emma woke up in a flash, she was panting even harder now.

"It was just a dream Emma," Kate said as she pulled the hair out of her face. "You ok?"

Emma nodded, she knew it wasn't a dream… it was a flashback or something, Kate had told the story about what had happened to her leg, she saw that story…

"Do you need some water?" Jack asked.

Emma shook her head, and laid back down and shut her eyes.

"Goodnight Emma." Kate said as she looked up at Jack.

Emma fell asleep, hopefully, no more flashbacks would hunt her…

----

So, how was it?


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks everyone for your really helpful reviews!

atrum infractus: Thank you so much!

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers! Thank you guys!

----

The next morning…

Emma was sitting on a rock near the ocean, in her lap was her photo album. She stared at the little girl in all the pictures, she noticed as she pictures grew newer, as she grew older, she didn't look as happy.

Kate walked slowly next to Emma and sat down. "Hey," she said as she began to take off her shoes. "How you feeling?" she asked.

Emma looked up from the pictures a little confused.

"The nightmare… are you ok?"

Emma nodded.

"Hungry?" Kate asked as she took a piece of fruit out of her pocket.

Emma shook her head and stood up, she looked down the beach, then back at Kate. "I'll see you later…" she said as she headed to Kate's tent.

Kate nodded. "Ok," Kate stood up barefooted and walked into the water, she let the waves lock around her ankles and sighed. It had been months since the day they had crashed, and since then, everything seemed to go downhill.

"Hi!" A happy voice said from behind her.

Kate turned to see Annie standing right behind her. "Hello."

Annie turned to Emma who was now walking down the beach with her arms crossed. "What's wrong with her?" Annie asked. "She doesn't talk very much…"

"I know, she didn't talk at all when we first crashed." Kate said.

"Really? Huh… she's a weird kid ain't she?"

Kate shook her head. "No, not really… she's just had a hard life, that's all."

Annie nodded her head slowly. "Can I join you?" she asked as she began to slip off her shoes.

"Of course!"

----

Emma continued to walk down the beach, she looked back and saw Annie and Kate talking, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. The sun was beginning to set, the temperature was dropping, Emma rubbed her arms with her hands to try and keep herself warm. She knew she probably should head back but she didn't want to. So she didn't she continued to walk down the beach.

Later… it was almost pitch black, but Emma's eyes had grown used to the darkness. She spotted a bit flat rock up ahead, she walked up to it, and pulled her self up. She laid her head down on it and fell asleep.

----

Kate was very worried that something had happened to Emma when didn't come back. She could tell by the way Jack 'passed' by that he was worried too.

Jack poked his head into the tent. "Hi!" he said his voice sounding like he was forcing the cheerful sound. "Emma with Annie?"

Kate shook her head. "No, Annie's sleeping with Claire, Emma I haven't seen for over an hour…" she said trying to sound worried. "Jack…"

"I know…" Jack said. "I'm sure she's fine. She probably went to the hatch Kate… I think she likes it better then the beach."

Kate nodded. "Wanna come with me?"

Jack nodded. "Sure," he said as he looked down the beach as if to make sure that she wouldn't come walking up to them. Jack held out his hand.

Kate accepted the help and stood up.

----

"Emma?" Kate called as soon as they reached the hatch. "Emma, are you here?"

There was no answer.

"Emma?" Jack asked. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"It's just us…" Charlie said as he appeared in front of them. "Just Locke and I."

"Emma's not here?" Jack asked.

"No, haven't seen her all day." Charlie said, just then the beeping started. "Catch you later!" he said as he hurried to the computer.

"Thanks…" Kate said, she turned to Jack, clearly worried.

"Don't worry Kate, she probably stayed with someone else." He said.

"I don't think so." Kate said. "She's not hanging around people very much."

"If we don't see her in the morning, we'll go look for her, ok?"

"Ok…"

----

Emma woke up, she had had another flashback, but this one was different, this one was when she was young, when her dad left. Emma pulled a pony tail out from her pocket and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She jumped off of the rock, she felt better then she had the night before, she walked towards the jungle, had she just seen something move? She took a couple of steps closer.

A horse walked out from behind a tree, Emma's eyes widened as it appeared. Another flashback came to her, she walked towards the horse and began to pet it. A smile crept over her face, she stood on a rock and swung her foot over horse's back, she held the horse's mane tightly. She was on a horse! She barley touched the horse's side when the horse began to gallop. Her smile grew even bigger as the horse ran deeper into the jungle.

Emma pulled the horse's mane back, trying to turn it around, but it just ran faster. "Stop!" Emma shouted as ducked all the branches. Twigs caught her hair. "Stop it horsey! Please!" The horse didn't stop. Emma didn't duck in time for one branch, her arm got caught and she was thrown off the horse and landed on a bush. "AHH!" She moaned. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head, her arm wasn't broken but it was badly bruised. She slowly got to her feet and looked around, she didn't know this part of the jungle.

"Emma." A cold voice called from behind her.

Emma quickly turned around and looked at a man who stood about ten feet away from her.

"Emma, you don't belong with them, you belong with us." The man said as he took a step closer.

Emma took a step backwards. "Who are you?" she asked trying not to show how scared she was.

"I'm the reason you're here." He said.

Emma took another step back.

"Come with me, I'll help you." He said.

Emma shook her head, something about this guy gave her the creeps. "No," she said.

"Emma,-"

"NO!" Emma shouted as she turned and ran, he was right behind her, and gaining on her. Emma pushed herself, but she couldn't go any faster, she tripped over a rock and screamed. The man quickly grabbed her. "Let me go!" Emma shouted.

The man didn't say anything, he began to tie her hands behind her back with a piece of rope.

"What do you want with me?" Emma asked as tears leaked.

"None of your business." He answered.

Emma nodded. "If it concerns-"

The man hit her on her head.

"Oww," Emma muttered.

"Not one word, you hear me?"

Emma nodded.

"Let's go." He said.

----

I made it longer! Sorry, I might not update for a while, I just started school again, and I don't have a lot of time yet…

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! This chapter was a little hard to write, I couldn't get the words to come out the way I wanted them to, so I hope it's ok!

----

Kate looked around nervously, Emma hadn't returned, she and Jack had asked everyone, but no one had seen her. Kate slipped on her backpack and walked farther down the beach, waiting for Jack to meet her. A minute later, Jack was walking towards her with Charlie right behind.

"Sorry Kate," Jack said as he looked behind him at Charlie. "He wanted to help look for her."

"Claire is worried," Charlie said as he moved closer. "Freaking out of more like it, she thinks they took her."

Kate exchanged glances with Jack.

"Should we go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you ready Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie nodded. "You bet."

----

"Can we please stop? I'm thirsty." Emma begged, her hands ached from the rope that was tied around her wrist tightly.

"I told you, not a word." The man barked.

Emma nodded.

The man pushed her down to the ground. "Ten minutes rest." He said.

Emma rolled over onto her back, pain shot up her arms. This is what the man did, took a ten minute break every hour. It didn't give anyone enough time to sleep. But this time was different, the man walked farther into the jungle. Emma took the opportunity to pull her hands over her legs, she began to bite the knot to untie it. She heard the footsteps coming back, she pulled off the rope and hid behind a tree.

"Emma?" the man called as he walked back to where she should have been. "EMMA!" he began to look around furiously for her.

Emma held her breath. The man walked in front of her. "EMMA!" He shouted, his back faced her, Emma swallowed and kicked him, the man fell to his knees. She kicked his headand he fell to the ground. Emma hesitated then hurried and ran, she didn't get to far before she fell to the ground. She was exhausted, she crawled into a bush, out of sight, and fell into a deep sleep.

----

Jack, Kate and Charlie had been walking for little over an hour before they found anything.

"Look!" Kate said as she pointed down at small footprints. "They're Emma's."

"You sure?" Jack asked.

Kate looked up at him. "Yes," she said a little annoyed that he was second-guessing her.

"Are those horseshoe prints?" Charlie asked sounding confused.

Kate looked a couple of feet away. "She rode it…" she muttered.

"What?" Jack asked.

Kate looked at him again. "The horse, she rode it."

Jack's forehead wrinkled. "What?" he asked. "A horse? There is a horse on this island?"

"Why not?" Charlie asked. "We've seen and heard stranger things."

"Why didn't you tell me about the horse?" Jack asked.

"Jack, not now please. Can we just try and find Emma?"

Jack nodded. "Lead the way."

----

Kate stopped suddenly and Charlie bumped right into her.

"Sorry," he muttered as he backed up a bit.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Kate shook her head. "The trail's gone." She said as she looked around. "It… it just stops…" she looked up.

Jack began to look around. "How is that possible?" he asked.

"On this island anything is possible." Charlie muttered.

Kate looked over at Charlie.

"She's probably back at camp Kate." Jack said.

"Yeah, she probably is safe at… home." Charlie said.

"You guys can go back." Kate said. "I'm not leaving her out here again." She said.

"You didn't-"

"Jack! She's eleven! She doesn't know who she is! Those other people were after her! They got her! She was missing for weeks! I don't know how you can stand there and say she is probably back at camp OK!" Kate shouted.

Jack sighed. "I'm just-"

"Jack," she said.

"Kate, can we do this my way this time please?" he asked. "Let's go back, get Locke, maybe he'll be able to pick up a trail…"

"Yeah," Charlie said. "I thinkwe should form another search team."

"Jack… remember Ethan? Do you want Emma in hands like his?"

"Ethan is dead, Kate." Jack reminded her.

"That doesn't mean anything, there are still other people like him!"

"Kate-"

"Guys..." Charlie interrupted. "Look," he pointed to something farther in the jungle.

Kate and Jack looked up to see 'the' horse.

Kate slowly walked over to it.

"Kate, maybe that's not such a good idea, it's a wild horse." Jack said.

"I know this horse." she said.

"What? How?"

"I just do." she answered.

"Guys, what is he doing?" Charlie asked.

The horse was shaking his head, as if he wanted them to follow him, then it slowly began to walk away.

Kate began to follow it with Jack and Charlie right behind.

----

Ok, so it wasn't the best chapter in the world, but I hope it's ok. Hopefully, I can word it better next time. Thanks for reading this! And please, if you have the time... REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 32

Wahoo! I'm getting my reviewers back! Thank you all for the reviews!

----

They had been following the horse for a while when Jack tugged on Kate's arm, and turned her to face him. "Kate," he said as he took a couple big breaths of air. "Why are we following this horse?"

Kate looked down. "I know this sounds… crazy, but I have a feeling..." she said.

"A feeling?" Jack quoted. "What kind of a feeling?"

"I think he can lead us to Emma." She said. "That horse knows her, I know he does!"

"How do you know it's a he?" Charlie asked.

Kate glanced over at him, then looked back at Jack.

"Ok," he said as he let her go. "We better go, he's hurrying away."

Kate nodded and began to run after the horse.

----

Emma opened her eyes tiredly, she didn't hear or see the man that had taken her, but she didn't want to either. She sat up and rested her head against the tree, she didn't even remember falling asleep, she looked down at her arm, it must have swollen because it was bigger then it ever had been. The bruises were beginning to turn dark blue. She sighed and placed her unhurt arm on the tree and lifted herself up, every muscle in her body ached, she wanted to be home, not her real home, her new home on the island.

She slowly began to walk back where she had come from, she held onto the trees for support. She began to get tired again, she wanted to lay down and sleep forever, but she wouldn't let herself do it. She had to get to the beach. But five minutes later, she fell next to a tree, and slowly began to drift off…

----

Jack moved the branches as Kate and Charlie walked under them, they had lost track of the horse, but they continued to follow his or her trail. Jack secretly wanted to go back, but he wasn't going to leave Kate out here all by herself, Emma had been missing before, they had searched and searched for her, but after a week, they all gave up. But he wasn't going to do it this time. Not this time…

Kate wasn't about to give up either, but she had a bad feeling, she had a feeling that Emma had gotten taken again. But she also had a feeling that the horse could lead them to her, so she stuck with the horse feeling, she wasn't about to give up on Emma yet…

Charlie's knees were aching, probably because he didn't work out as much as he should have, not to mention he had tripped over some vines a few times and smashed them against rocks. The only reason he wanted to go back to the camp right now was because he wanted to make sure Aaron and Claire were safe. Aaron had been growing so much, he had said his first words. 'Ma-ma'.

----

Emma woke up to a strange noise, at first she thought it was the man trying to find her again, but it wasn't, it was what everyone thought it as 'the monster'. She sat up against the tree, something was coming closer to her, she remained perfectly silent, and waited for it to pass, but instead of passing, it turned around and ran to other way. She let out a sigh of relief and slowly got to her feet and continued to make her way back to the beach.

But not long after, it began to rain really hard, and it made it a lot harder to walk across the rocks, she had slipped a few times because they were to slippery. She tried to be careful, but ended up scraping up her leg really bad, she could tell that it was bleeding, but that wasn't what was bothering her, it was her head, her head felt like someone had hammered a thousand nails into her forehead.

She promised herself that she wouldn't fall asleep, it was one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life, staying awake. But she was back on the beach before long, now she only had to walk about a half of a mile to the camp, she didn't feel like she could even take another step…

----

Kate, not having her jacket along with her, began to shiver as the rain poured, she tried to hide it, but she was freeing.

"Kate, let's go back." Jack said, he didn't want to hear himself saying it, but he knew that there was no point of them getting sick and not being able to even try and look for Emma.

Kate turned to Jack, she knew he was right. "Jack, I can't…"

"Kate, the rain washed away all of the prints, we aren't going to be able to find them again." Jack said.

Kate looked down.

"Why don't we wait over there for the rain to stop, then we'll make are way back…" Charlie said as he pointed to a bunch of trees, that made perfect shelter.

Jack nodded. "Okay," he said. "Is that alright Kate?"

"Yeah," she muttered as she slowly began to walk towards it…

----

Sorry if I make Jack seem a little mean, I'm just trying to make him sound protective, but I feel like I'm making him mean… So, anyways, sorry!

Please review and tell me what you think! If you have anything you don't like about it, or if it sounds fake, could you please point it out? I will take all the help I can get!


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you everyone for being honest! It'll really help me in the future!

----

Emma continued to struggle walking down the beach, her breathing began to come out in pants, she was almost frozen. But she didn't give up, she continue to push herself farther down the beach.

"Emma?" someone with a Arabic accent asked.

Emma spun around. "Sayid!" she said about to cry, she probably would have if she hadn't fell to the ground.

Sayid rushed over to her and lifted her up into his arm and ran towards the beach, he didn't know that Jack wasn't there. He hadn't been hanging around the beach or caves ever since Shannon had been murdered. "Where's Jack?" he demanded as he ran up to Libby.

Libby looked down at Emma. "He left, to try and find her, what happened?" she asked as she followed Sayid to the hospital tent. Emma's head had begun to bleed a little.

"I do not know." Sayid said as he laid her down. "Please, go get Sun, she will know what to do."

Libby nodded and ran away.

A couple minutes later, Sun rushed into the tent. "What's wrong?" she asked as she wiped the rain off of her forehead, she looked down at Emma. "Emma!" she felt her forehead, Emma was burning up. "We need ice, for the fever." Sun said as she turned to Sayid. "From the hatch! And hurry!"

Sayid nodded and hurried out of the tent.

Sun began to wipe the blood off of the scrapes on her arms and legs, and the cut on her head. Emma's body was almost frozen, but she had a really high fever. Sun wrapped her in blankets, and waited for Sayid to come back with the ice…

----

The rain began to slowly stop, and there were only a couple of drops here and there, so Kate, Jack and Charlie made their way back to the beach, still looking for any signs of Emma, but they were having no luck, they took a shortcut through the forest, they didn't get far before they spotted someone. Someone on the ground.

Kate began to run over to the person lying on the ground, but stopped about ten feet from him. "J-Jack?" she called out, she turned around to look at Jack.

Suddenly the man on the ground stood up and grabbed Kate, he held a knife to her throat. "Give me Emma back, and I will not harm your friend." He said to Jack.

Jack froze. "Listen…" he said, he voice sounding worried. "No one's going to hurt anyone." He held up hands out. "Okay?"

"Listen to me, we decide that. I will kill her, unless you bring Emma to me." The man said, the knife edges closer to Kate's throat.

"We're not going to give you anyone, especially not that girl!" Kate said. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Shut up!" he demanded. "Not a word."

Kate swallowed, her eyes moved to try and find Charlie, but she couldn't see him.

"Stay calm Kate," Jack said, the look in his eyes told Kate that he would switch places in a heartbeat.

Kate took a deep breath.

"Go get Emma. Now." The man's eyesgrew cold as he spoke.

Jack looked behind him. "We don't have her," he said. "We were out here looking for her."

"You will find her, and you will bring her to me, or else she die-" was all he said before something hit him on the head, Kate quickly jumped out of his reach and he fell to the ground.

Jack rushed over to Kate. "Are you ok?" he asked as he gave her a hug. "Oh god!"

Charlie looked up from the man on the ground happily. "Ya know what they say, fours a crowd…" he said.

Kate smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Not so tight, tiny men have to breath to ya know." He said.

"Thank you Charlie." Kate said.

Charlie smiled. "I figured it was my time to be the hero,"

"That was good Charlie," Jack said as he patted his back. "That was really good."

"Thank you," Charlie said, very pleased with himself.

"Jack, he doesn't have Emma!" Kate said.

"I know, let's go back to camp-"

"Ok," Kate said. "But let's take him, maybe we can find some stuff out." She looked down at the man. "Maybe he can answer our questions."

Jack nodded to Charlie, and they lifted him up.

"This guy's light as a feather," Charlie muttered.

----

Ok, I'll have the next chapter up soon I hope! Please review! If you have any helpful tips, feel free to say them. :D


	34. Chapter 34

I'm sooo sorry it took me forever to update, I change my mind onn what's going to happen... and- you don't want to har excuses, anyways, hope you like it!

I actually wrote about half of this two weeks ago...

----

Sun wrapped the ice in a clean sock, and put it to Emma's head. She had to get the fever down. Emma began to shake, and started muttering things in her sleep, like 'He'll get me!' 'I have to go.' 'help me!'.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Sayid asked.

Sun looked up at him. "Get Jack."

----

Kate and Jack grunted as they lifted the man up to climb up the mountain, they took turns carrying him. Jack tried to carry him the most, so Kate wouldn't have to, but out of all of them, Kate was one of the strongest.

"Charlie," Kate said as she turned behind her. "Your turn, switch with Jack."

"No," Jack said. "I'm fine, take Kate's place."

"No, I'm fine." She insisted.

"Then-"

"Don't take anyone's place." Jack said as he continued to walk.

Charlie stood there for a minute and shrugged, and then continued to walk.

Kate glanced at Jack, knowing he would have to give up before she did...

----

Sayid ran through the jungle with not so much as a water bottle in his hand, he looked for tracks, but they had all been washed away from the rain, so her just continued into the jungle.

"JACK!" He shouted, he figured it was worth a shot. No reply. "Kate?"

----

"Jack…" Kate whispered softly. "He's waking up."

Jack looked down at the man who's eye's were slowly opening, Jack dropped his end on the ground and Kate did the same. Jack grabbed the man's throat. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

The man looked around confused.

"Answer the question." Kate said as she folded her arms.

"Where's Emma?" the man asked. "Bring me Emma."

Jack scoffed. "I'm not giving you anybody you jerk," he said. "Why do you want Emma?" his hands squeezed tighter on the man's neck. "WHY DO YOU WANT EMMA?"

The other man swallowed. "I'm saving her!" he shouted back.

"From what?" Jack asked.

The man looked up at the sky, he took a deep breath and wrapped his tied hands around Jack's neck, in the process Jack let go.

Kate shirked.

"Let me go, and I will spare him."

Charlie looked over at Kate, then back at Jack, he was gasping for air.

"Let him go!" Kate shouted. "Get out of here!"

The man looked up at her, Jack's face was turning very red, he smiled and let go, he bit the knot undone and untied his legs, then ran.

Kate rushed over to Jack. "Oh my god, Jack, are you alright?" she asked.

Jack nodded slowly. "You shouldn't have let him go!"

"Jack-"

"No Kate! You guys could have had it all figured out and-"

"Jack shut up she saved your life!" Charlie said.

Jack looked up at them angrily. "Kate-"

"JACK!" A familiar voice shouted, they turned to see Sayid running towards them.

"Sayid?" Jack asked, he jogged over to him. "Sayid, what's wrong, what is it?"

"Emma… Sun said to get you." he said between deep breaths

----

Jack and Kate burst through the medical tent and rushed over to Emma. "How is she?" Jack asked as he removed his backpack.

Sun looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "I don't really know, I'm sorry… she's been muttering things in her sleep for a while."

Kate looked down at Emma, her head jerked everywhere. "Why does she hae the ice on her head and blankets on her body?" Kate asked as she looked at Sun.

"Because," Jack answered for Sun. "Because she has a high fever," he checked her forehead. "But she's freezing, we need to get the fever down and keep her warm."

Kate nodded, she turned to Sayid and Charlie who walked into the tent. "Where did you find her?" Kate asked, she was starting to get very worried again.

"It is more like she found me, she was struggling down the beach, I just happened to bump into her, she looked at me and said my name before she pasted out." Sayid answered. "Is she going to be all right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she's going to be fine." He said.

Kate smiled, that was the best news she had heard all day.

----

Ok, so I don't know for sure that you put the ice on the head and put blankets on, but i saw it in a very old movie and I decided to write it... anyways, please review and tell me what you think...


	35. Chapter 35

Hi everyone! This chapter I took extra time to make it better then it would have been. Anyways, thank you all for reviewing!

----

Emma's eyes fluttered open, it was a sunny hot day, she slowly sat up and looked around, she looked down at her swollen arm, the swelling had gone down a lot, but the bruises were still there. Emma stood up, and walked out of the tent, she felt a little tired, but over all very well.

"Emma," Kate said as she walked over to her, she had a bag full of fruit. "Hey, it's good to see you up and around again." She added with a smile.

"Thanks…" Emma said with a small smile.

"Feeling okay?" Kate asked as she dug into the bag and pulled out a banana, she tossed it to Emma.

"Yeah, really good actually, thank you." She said, she began to peel the skin off. "Kate, an 'other' was after me again," She took a bite into the banana. "He caught me, but I managed to get away."

Kate looked down. "Yeah, we know, we bumped into him."

Emma's eyes widened. "Did you catch him?" she asked, her heart was beating fast, if they had caught him, maybe no one would try and get her anymore.

"We did… but he got away from us." Kate said, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Oh," Emma took another bite. "I remember a lot more now." She added.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, a lot more, I had a lot of flashbacks, Kate… did you know there is a horse on this island?"

"Yeah," Kate replied, Emma sounded so happy right now, which she hadn't seen happy in a long time. "Yeah, I saw it."

Emma smiled.

"Well, I gotta go get the rest of this fruit to Jack, don't wonder to far away, Jack will want to make sure you're all right."

Emma nodded. "Okay, I'm jus going to go sit down by the beach." She said as she began to walk.

"Okay, see you later Emma!"

"Bye!"

----

Kate walked over to Sawyer, almost feeling a little shy. She dug into her bag and pulled out another piece of fruit. "Hey," she said as she walked up to him.

"Hey yourself," Sawyer said as he glanced up from his book. "How's doll face?"

Kate smiled. "Emma? She's doing really good, which is unusual for her."

Sawyer smirked.

"She really likes you," Kate added.

"That's nice freckles," he said as he began to peel the fruit, that didn't actually have a name.

Kate rolled her eyes and walked away.

----

"Hey!"

Emma turned to see a man, a little over weight (Okay, so he is more then a little.) walking towards her, she smiled. "Hey."

Hurley pulled off his shoes and walked into the water. "Heard what happened to you…"

"Really?" she asked, this island reminded her of a old town, that gossiped to much.

"Yeah, must have been freaky, huh?"

Emma blinked a couple of times. "Yeah," she said barely above a whisper.

Hurley sat down next to her. "They seem to like you," he said.

"Right, that's why they try to kidnap me." She muttered.

Hurley flicked a bug off of his arm. "Well, I should be going." He said as he looked up at Libby passing by. "I'll see you later Emma!"

Emma watched him leave, a small smile crept over her face, he had a crush on Libby!

"Emma,"

Emma knew at once who the voice belonged to. "Jack," she said as she turned to face him, he really needed a shave.

"How you feeling?" he asked as he sat next to her.

Emma shrugged. "Fine." She said.

Jack nodded. "Good, you sleeping okay? Having any nightmares?"

Emma looked up at him confused. "Why would I be?" she asked.

"Emma, you've been taken by those people, you also have had someone try and take you again, twice, that's not something you go through every day."

Emma looked down, he sure made everything feel okay. "I'm fine," she said.

"You sure?"

Emma sighed. "Yes, I'm sure." She said. "Thanks,"

Jack nodded. "You drinking enough?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah,"

"Good."

"Hey you guys," Kate said as she walked up to them.

Jack and Emma looked up at her.

"Hi Kate," Jack said as he scooted over to make room for her.

Kate smiled and sat down. "So,"

Emma waited for someone to say something, but no one said a word, until…

"Hey doc, where's the party?" Sawyer asked as he appeared from behind a couple of trees.

"Sawyer," Kate said with a smile.

"Hi Sawyer," Jack said as he stood up.

"I come for my meds doc." He said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Okay," Jack said as he began to walk away.

"See ya later ladies." Sawyer said as he followed Jack.

Kate turned to Emma.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should do something, something to keep the others away from us." Emma said as she scratched her head.

"I agree, have any ideas?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I think we should build a fort, like a big gate all around us, people still could get in and out, but it wouldn't be as easy."

Kate nodded.

"For at night at least." Emma added.

"That's a good idea." Kate said. "I'll talk to Jack about it."

Emma paused for a minute. "Why does everything have to be up to Jack?" she asked as she slowly looked up at Kate.

"I guess we all consider him to be the leader." Kate said.

Emma nodded.

"Why don't you like him Emma?" Kate asked as she raked her fingers through Emma's hair.

"I like him," She said. "He's… good."

Kate looked deeper into Emma's eyes. "Okay," she said. "Well, I'm off, I'll see you later, okay?"

Emma nodded. "Okay, bye Kate!"

----

Please review! If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know! If you think this story is being dragged on for to long, please let me know! And I'llend it.


End file.
